Slave
by Lavenz Aru
Summary: Akhirnya update jugaaa chapter eneeemmmmm! Maaf banget minna-samaaa... udah 2013 baru update. parah. huhuhuhu.. jadilah ini fanfic dengan update setahun sekali / siapa itu? / lu gak perlu tau! / hiks... tolong,,, Hiruma-sama.. / Chibi, maaf /
1. Chapter 1

**Nyahaaa… Sekarang jadi lebih sering mampir di fandom Eyeshied. XD**

**Kebanyakan request, saia jadi bingung. _. –ngelirik fic You and I are Rival, But… yang tergeletak minta update-**

**Sekarang, beda lagi.**

**Eyeshield 21 © by bukan saia pastinya. Sedangkan ini fic buatan saia yang ditulis dalam keadaan kejiwaan (sedikit) sehat. **

**Pair : Hirusena**

**Rate : M! (Memblee.. XP)**

**Yup. M! Yaoi/OOC/Hard/Sado. Gak suka? Dimohon jangan baca sebelum mual. Hoho.**

**Hmm.. Maaf untuk para Hiruma's fans. Karena saia akan membuat Hiruma menjadi lebih 'kejam'. Hoho.. XD**

O o O o O

Kobayakawa Sena, seorang anak laki – laki pendek dan lemah selalu diganggu oleh teman – temannya sejak kecil. Namun Ia selalu berusaha kuat karena Ia masih memiliki keluarga yang memperhatikannya, juga Mamori, Neechan-nya.

Dulu, Sena kecil masih belum mengerti pentingnya dicintai. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum polos dengan apa yang Ia dapat dan menjalaninya tanpa berpikir lebih dalam. Karena mungkin Ia belum mengerti apa itu cinta yang sebenarnya.

Namun setelah Sena beranjak dewasa, Ia baru menyadari, bahwa cinta itu penting dan dapat meluluhkan hati yang terluka.

Mungkin Sena harus bersakit – sakit terlebih dahulu, baru mendapatkan cinta yang Ia harapkan. Dari orang yang sama sekali tak terduga. Karena awalnya Ia kira orang itu hanya dapat mempermainkan perasaannya saja.

O o O o O

"_Chibiii! Cepat bawakan tas kami!"_

"_Pendek! Cepat belikan sesuatu di kantin! Kalau tidak, Kami akan menghajarmu!"_

"_Hahahaha! Tubuh kecil gini pasti tidak akan bisa berontak. Ayo semuanya, buka semua pakaian Sena! kita bermain – main dengannya"_

TIDAAAKKK!!!

Sena terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Mimpi itu lagi. Ia selalu bermimpi yang sama jika hari masuk sekolah telah tiba. Ketakutan akan masa lalunya belum hilang, hingga Ia selalu mendapat mimpi buruk itu terus menerus.

Dan pagi ini, adalah hari pertama Ia masuk Sekolah setelah berusaha keras untuk lulus SMP. Akhirnya Ia diterima di Sekolah SMU Deimon, tempat Mamori bersekolah.

"Pagi, Sena"

Kobayakawa Shuuma, Ayah Sena, menyapanya di ruang makan pagi itu. Ia tersenyum sambil membaca Koran pagi di tangannya. Melihat anak semata wayangnya terlihat lesu, tentu Ia khawatir. Namun Ia tahu betul Sena. Sena pasti hanya menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak. Tidak apa – apa, Ayah"

Shuuma menyadari, bahwa Ia sebenarnya gagal sebagai seorang Ayah. Ia tahu, Sena selalu dipermainkan teman – temannya. Tapi Ia tidak dapat melakukan apa – apa.

"Sena"

"Ya Ayah?"

Sena sarapan dengan pelan. Entah apa yang sedang Ia pikirkan, sampai – sampai supnya mulai dingin karena belum Ia sentuh sama sekali. Shuuma tersenyum tipis dan mengelus kepala anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Berjuanglah"

Hanya kata – kata itu yang dapat Ia keluarkan. Namun itu sudah cukup bagi Sena. ia tersenyum dan mulai memakan sarapannya lahap. Ia tahu, cinta dari Ayah dan Ibunya tiada tara, hingga Ia tidak mau menodainya dan membuat mereka khawatir.

"Aku berangkat, Ayah, Ibu"

Hari pertama Sena masuk Sekolah Deimon. Ia berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang aneh – aneh. Dan Ia berharap agar kebiasaan sejak kecilnya, (baca : dikerjain), itu sudah hilang. Tapi mungkin itu hanya mimpi belaka.

"YA-HA! Kuso Chibi! Kau harus gabung dengan club Amefuto!"

Hiruma Youichi, senpai sekaligus ketua club bernama Amefuto terus memaksa Sena untuk masuk ke dalam clubnya karena kecepatan Sena dalam berlari. Dan mulailah _bully _ala Akuma by Hiruma pada Sena.

Pertama, Hiruma mengirim banyak telegram berupa ajakan masuk Amefuto. Itu biasa. Kedua, Hiruma sering mencegatnya di depan gerbang sekolah dengan anjing menyeramkan bernama Cerberus di sampingnya, itu masih dapat dihindari dengan pulang lewat pintu belakang.

Namun lama – lama Sena jengah juga. Hiruma mulai sering datang tiba – tiba entah darimana dengan menodongkan senjata apinya sambil memaksanya untuk masuk ke clubnya. Sama seperti hari ini…

Sena sedang berjalan kearah kelasnya. Di tengah jalan, Sena bertemu dengan Hiruma yang sedang menyampirkan senjata apinya di bahu. Entah kenapa Ia tidak pernah mendapat teguran dari Sekolah. Tidak mau mencari gara – gara, Sena berbalik dan jalan cepat – cepat menghindari Hiruma.

Namun tujuan Hiruma memang hanya satu, yaitu Sena. Ia mengejar Sena yang tidak sadar bahwa Hiruma membututinya. Sesampainya Sena di lorong yang sangat sepi, Hiruma membekap mulut Sena dari belakang.

Kaget, Sena reflex berontak. Namun usahanya sia – sia karena Hiruma lebih besar dan kuat daripada dirinya. Hiruma kemudian memepetkan tubuh Sena ke tembok. Sena hanya diam saja tanpa bisa berbuat apa – apa. Ia lalu merasakan punggungnya ditempel sesuatu. Apa itu?

"Hi.. Hiruma..san?"

Suara dengan nada ketakutan dari Sena hanya membuat Hiruma tambah senang. Ia lalu mengokang senjata apinya. Ternyata yang menempel di punggung Sena adalah moncong dari senjata api milik Hiruma.

Keringat dingin membasahi baju Sena. ia ketakutan. Sangat ketakutan. Apa yang akan dilakukan Hiruma padanya? Apakah Ia harus mati semuda itu? Tubuh Sena mulai bergetar karena takut. Ia menggigit bibir tipisnya dan memejamkan matanya.

"Hi..ruma..san.. Apa yang kau.."

Kata – kata Sena terhenti lantaran Ia merasakan nafas Hiruma berhembus di telinganya, sangat dekat. Takut – takut, Ia membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah Hiruma sudah ada tepat di belakangnya. Dan Ia juga merasakan tubuh Hiruma begitu dekat dengan dirinya.

"Kuso Chibi, kenapa kamu tidak mau bergabung?"

Kenapa? Sena pun bingung kenapa Ia tidak mau. Mungkin Ia merasa tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk olahraga berat sepeti itu. Ia takut hanya akan menjadi penghambat untuk teman – teman di klubnya itu.

Mendapati pertanyaannya tidak dijawab, Hiruma kesal juga. Karena Ia melihat Sena malah bengong sambil menatap tembok. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Hiruma juga sedikit heran, mengapa dirinya begitu ingin Sena masuk ke dalam klubnya. Ia merasa bahwa bukan hanya kecepatan lari Sena yang menarik perhatiannya, tapi juga mulai dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki Sena begitu menarik perhatiannya.

Sena menatap tembok dengan tatapan kosong. Namun lamunannya buyar karena merasakan tangan Hiruma menggenggam tangannya erat dan menempelkannya di tembok. Kaget bercampur aneh, Sena sedikit berontak. Namun Hiruma kemudian menjilati telinga Sena, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang tajam bagai hiu itu.

"Ngg.. Hi.. Hiru..ma..san… Ja.. Jangan…"

Sena baru pertama kali diperlakukan seperti ini. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa dan akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah. Ia merasa geli bercampur perasaan aneh.

Hiruma kemudian memepetkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sena. Sena yang memunggunginya lantas kaget karena mendadak Hiruma mulai memasukkan tangannya ke dalam baju Sena dan meraba dadanya.

Tiba – tiba saja Sena berontak seperti orang kerasukan. Ia menjerit keras, membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Hiruma, dan memukul – mukul dada Hiruma. Hiruma yang kaget hanya dapat menahan kedua tangan Sena agar berhenti memukulnya. Ada apa dengan Sena?

"TIDAAAKKK! JANGAAANN!"

"Hey, Kuso Chibi! Tenang!"

Kata – kata Hiruma tak dihiraukan. Sena tetap menjerit, dan kini Ia menangis. Airmata yang mengalir dari bola mata Sena mengalir deras, sederas pertanyaan Hiruma mengapa Sena tiba – tiba seperti itu.

Sena masih menangis. Ia mulai sesengukan dan kehabisan tenaga serta kehabisan nafas. Tampak dari wajahnya, Sena menahan suatu tekanan di pikirannya. Sebuah penderitaan. Sebuah ketakutan.

"Kuso Chibi, katakan, ada apa denganmu?"

Hiruma yang mulai tak tahan melihat wajah menderita Sena, menyenderkan kepala Sena di dadanya. Terasa tubuh mungil itu bergetar. Sena masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang sesak. Melihat Sena seperti itu, perlahan Hiruma mendekatkan wajahnya sambil memegang dagu Sena hingga mulutnya terbuka sedikit.

"Jangan berhenti bernafas, Chibi"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Sena, Ia merasakan sebuah ciuman. Hiruma menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Sena yang bergetar dengan lembut. Meski kaget, tubuh Sena sudah tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk berontak. Ia hanya bisa pasrah saat lidah Hiruma mulai memasuki mulutnya dan memagut lidahnya.

"Ngg.. Mmm.."

Sena mendorong tubuh Hiruma sekuat tenaga dan berlari dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada, meninggalkan Hiruma yang menyeringai senang. _Tidak.__ Semua ini hanya mimpi kan? Ciuman pertamaku... dengan... Hiruma-san?_

O o O o O

"_Mimpi buruk itu lagi.. Kenapa aku harus terus dilanda mimpi buruk yang tiada akhirnya? Aku lelah.. sangat lelah.."_

"_Aku ingin sesekali tersenyum dengan tulus. Tapi kenapa itu tidak pernah terjadi? Aku hanya terus memakai topeng kebohongan dan kepalsuan"_

"_Apakah Tuhan membenciku? Sebesar apa kesalahanku sehingga aku tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan di luar sana"_

Sena menutup bukunya. Ia hanya bisa bercerita pada buku itu, sebuah benda mati dan bisu. Hingga Ia tidak pernah mendapat solusi apa – apa tentang masalahnya.

Sena memandang keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Ia melamun. Alam pikirannya melayang ke masa lalu. Pertama kali masuk SMU Deimon, Ia sudah disambut dengan sorak sorai dari Kurita dan Hiruma. Hiruma?

Sambil menopang dagu, tanpa sadar telunjuk Sena menelusuri setiap inchi bibirnya. Ingat dengan kejadian aneh dan tidak mengenakan itu, Ia menggeleng – geleng keras mencoba melupakan kejadian itu.

Tapi semakin Sena berusaha melupakannya, semakin kuat bayangan Hiruma di otaknya. Dengan wajah memerah seperti tomat, Sena beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan pikirannya yang mulai ngawur. Ia mulai membuka bajunya. Diperhatikannya tubuh kecil miliknya di cermin.

"_Kecil sekali tubuhku. Pantas saja sering dikerjai. Parahnya, tidak ada satupun perempuan yang mau padaku"_

Sena tersenyum kecut. Ia kembali memandangi tubuhnya. Dari atas kepala, wajah, kemudian dadanya. Kembali wajah Sena memerah mengingat perlakuan senpainya itu. Tak mau berkelanjutan, Sena bergegas untuk mandi. Tanpa Ia tahu, ada seseorang yang terus memperhatikannya dari jauh.

O o O o O

Di suatu malam yang tenang. Sena bersiap – siap untuk tidur. Ia sudah memakai piyama biru garis – garisnya dan ingin mematikan lampu. Namun Ia kaget saat mendengar teriakan Ibunya di kamar samping. Secepat kilat, Sena berlari ke kamar orangtuanya dan membuka pintu dengan keras.

"Senaa! Cepat panggil ambulance!"

Ibunya tercinta tampak panik sambil menangis. Di sampingnya, Ayah Sena terbaring pucat dan di sekelilingnya banyak berceceran darah segar. Sekilas Sena mual melihat pemandangan itu. Tapi Ia berusaha untuk kuat dan segera menelepon ambulance.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ambulance tiba dan mengangkut Shuuma dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Dengan panik dan menduga – duga, Sena menunggu di ruang tunggu. Ia menangis setelah mendengar cerita dari Ibunya bahwa Ayahnya sebenarnya sering sakit – sakitan. Namun Ia tidak pernah menceritakannya pada Sena karena tidak mau Sena khawatir.

"Alasan apa itu? Tak ingin membuat Aku khawatir? Justru sekarang Aku sangat khawatir karena tidak tahu kondisi Ayah yang sebenarnya. Setidaknya aku bisa membantu Ayah atau sekedar memijitnya. Kalau sudah begini, bagaimana?"

Ibu Sena berusaha menenangkannya. Tapi Sena tetap histeris dengan airmata mengalir terus menerus. Hatinya sakit. Sangat sakit. Kenapa hanya dia yang tidak tahu hal yang sesungguhnya?

"Apa aku ini salah satu anggota keluarga Kobayakawa? Kenapa tidak pernah dianggap?"

Teriakan Sena menarik perhatian semua orang. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya tajam sekaligus kaget. Kenapa Sena ada di tempat seperti itu?

Hampir 2 jam Sena menunggu dengan cemas. Kenapa selama itu pemeriksaannya? Apa yang sebenarnya Ayah idap? Semua pertanyaan, Sena pendam dalam hati dengan sabar. Diliriknya jam di dinding. Pukul 23.00.

Tiba – tiba pintu tempat Ayahnya diperiksa terbuka. Dan keluar seorang dokter dengan wajah serius. Perasaan Sena sudah tidak menentu. Apa yang terjadi pada Ayah?

"Siapa keluarga dari Bapak Kobayakawa Shuuma?"

Sena segera mendekati dokter itu sambil menunju dirinya dan berusaha meyakinkan dokternya bahwa Ia adalah salah satu keluarganya. Dokter itu mengangguk dan mengajak Sena serta Ibunya keruangannya.

"Begini..."

"Apa yang terjadi pada Ayah, Dokter?"

Dokter itu menatap enggan, seolah ragu. Namun, sedikit demi sedikit Ia akhirnya membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "Bapak Kobayakawa Shuuma, menderita penyakit…."

O o O o O

**TBC. XP**

**Oke.. Apa sebenarnya penyakit Ayah Sena? Sanggupkah Sena lepas dari belenggu Hiruma? Akankah hidup Sena berubah karena kehadiran Hiruma? Apakah Ia akan kehilangan Ayahnya tercinta? Apa bener Marshanda itu sebenarnya cowok? –**ditabok Marshanda-

**Silahkan baca chap depaaannn**

**Muhahahahaha… Kepanjangan deh kalo dibuat Oneshoot. Jadi saia buat 2 chap kali ya. ****Ato 3? Hihihi…**

**Maaf untuk yaoi hatred. T_Ta. Saia tidak bermaksud, Cuma sengaja. Hohho. –ditakol-**

**Untuk tantangan Hirumamo, saia give up.. –.-v. Hiruma hanya buat saia. Hohoho.. kalo Ikkyumamo mungkin bisa. Tapi malah jadi konyol. Gak jadi aaahhh~~**

Sena : Minggirrr

Aru : Sena-kun?

Sena : Apa – apaan niiihh.. Kenapa aku selalu jadi uke. Udah sama Hiruma, Juumonji, Allen.. –ngelirik aya-

Aru : Lebih cocok jadi uke kau. Badan kecil seperti kau itu mana bisa jadi seme. Gak serem. Hoho

Sena : iihhh.. Oke deh. Nah, kita liat chap selanjutnya… -baca draftnya, pucet-

Hiruma : Kenapa, Kuso Chibi?

Sena : I REFUSEEEEEDDD!!!!

Aru : Hoo?

Hiruma : -nyengir setan-. Boleh juga tuh chap 2-nya.

Aru : hohoho… tunggu aja chap selanjutnya. Lemon.. lemooonn… muhahahahaha

Sena : ENGGAAAAAAKKK!

Hiruma : Kuso Chibi, jeritanmu seperti seorang uke yang lagi dipaksa semenya lemonan

Sena : HAA??

Hiruma : Jadi pengen gue xxx dan xxx pake xxx di xxx sampe lu xxx dan xxx

Aru : stop stoooppp! No spoil! Sampe jumpa chap depaann.. –ngibrit-

Hiruma : Dasar K(aru)ng beras!

Aru : APA!!!! –balik lagi-. Lu ngomong gitu lagi peran lu gue ganti jadi babu di Kimidori Shop nyaho lu!

Hiruma : Coba aja kalo berani!

Sena : Karung beras? Komusubi dong.

**Stop stop. Payah dah. ****Mau complain, ngasih ide dan saran? Hayuk klik "review" di bawah ini. XD **


	2. Chapter 2

**Uwo uwooo...**

**Akhirnya eni fic di publish juga. Tapi kayaknya dikit yang baca deh. Padahal slaveku yang review banyak banget. Minta repieeewwww... –dihajar- . Buat yang jawab penyakit ayah sena itu TBC karena ada tulisan TBC di paling bawah. Sayang anda salah. TBC di paling bawah itu artinya To Be Continue. Bukan Tuberculosis. Hahahahah #plakdziag**

**Ok ok... lanjut...**

**Disclaimer :**

**Eyeshield 21 (c) by** **Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Untuk terinspirasinya, author naronya di paling akhir cerita ini. Biar penasaran. Hahaha.**

**Hiruma : Penasaran darimana lu? Ngarep banget**

**Aru : Huh?**

**Sena : Iya. Yang baca kan sedikit. Siapa yang bakal penasaran?**

**Aru : Eeerrr... Iya yak.. gimana dong?**

**Hiruma : lu gak usah nulis lagi!**

**Aru**** : Nooooo !**

**Hiruma : Author gila. ****Author stres. Author miring. Author...**

**Aru : -bekep mulut Hiru, iket, tendang ke kali-. Bodo amaaattt**

**Hiruma : -megap megap-**

**Aru : -dirajam fans Hiruma-**

**B****eberapa jam kemudian... **

**Sena : Lalu aku gimana?**

O o O o O

**Sebelumnya, di Slave****...**

"_Senaa! Cepat panggil ambulance!"_

"_Alasan apa itu? Tak ingin membuat Aku khawatir? Justru sekarang Aku sangat khawatir karena tidak tahu kondisi Ayah yang sebenarnya. Setidaknya aku bisa membantu Ayah atau sekedar memijitnya. Kalau sudah begini, bagaimana?"_

"_Apa aku ini salah satu anggota keluarga Kobayakawa? Kenapa tidak pernah dianggap?"_

"_Apa yang terjadi pada Ayah, Dokter?"_

"_Bapak Kobayakawa Shuuma, menderita penyakit…."_

O o O o O

"Cepat katakan, dokter.. Ayah mengidap penyakit apa" Airmata Sena yang sudah mengering, kembali mengalir, membasahi pipinya, hatinya kosong.

"Ehm.. Sebenarnya, Bapak Shuuma sudah lama merahasiakan ini. Beliau mengidap penyakit... Tuberculosis"

"Apa dok? Tuber...culosis? Penyakit apa itu?" Sena bingung. Sejujurnya, Ia memang tidak jago dalam hal kedokteran maupun penyakit. Ia menatap Ibunya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Sang Ibu hanya tersenyum tipis. Namun terlihat wajah duka di matanya.

"Tuberculosis itu penyakit paru – paru, Nak. Untuk lebih jelas, kamu bisa baca di buku atau situs" Sang dokter tersenyum dengan wajah kebapakan, lalu Ia pamit dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sena tak habis pikir. _Apa itu Tuberculosis? Apakah penyakit yang mematikan?_

"Sena, sudahlah. Tidak usah dipikirkan. Ayahmu pasti sembuh. Kamu tenang saja ya" Ujar Ibu. Namun Ia tahu. Kalimat itu mungkin lebih ditujukan kepada dirinya. Dirinya harus tenang. Sebagai seorang Ibu, Ia tak bisa memperlihatkan kesedihannya di depan anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Bu, apa ayah akan cepat sembuh?" Tanya Sena dengan mata berkaca – kaca. Sekuat tenaga. Ya. Tak ada yang tahu, apa yang sedang Ia rasakan. Ibu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, ragu.

"Kita pulang, Sena. Ayahmu harus istirahat. Besok kamu juga harus sekolah" Ibu menggandeng Sena keluar dari rumah sakit. Sena hanya menurut. Ia berjalan sambil menunduk. Pikirannya kacau. Ia semakin tersiksa.

"Ibu.. Ayah harus dirawat dan disembuhkan, kan? Biayanya bagaimana?"

"Itulah. Sejak ayahmu terkena TBC, sedikit demi sedikit tabungan Ibu dan Ayah habis. Ibu tak tau lagi harus bagaimana" Airmata mulai menetes dari mata sang Ibu.

"Sena... Akan berusaha. Sena akan bekerja setelah sepulang sekolah" Ujarnya mantap, namun agak ragu_. Pekerjaan apa...Tuhan... Cobaan apa lagi kali ini..._

O o O o O

_**Tuberculosis **__**(TBC)**_

_D__isebabkan oleh kuman kecil berbentuk tongkat. Kuman – kuman ini dilindungi selaput lilin yang menghalangi pertahanan tubuh yang normal untuk menerobos penyerangan. _

_TBC menyerang bagian tubuh manapun. Namun paling sering adalah paru – paru._

_S__eberapa lama pasien seperti ini dapat hidup? Tergantung ketahanan tubuhnya masing – masing. Jika daya tahan tinggi, maka tidak akan banyak kuman yang menyerang dan pasien akan lekas sembuh. Namun jika daya tahan tubuh rendah karena makanan tidak baik, kerja berlebih – lebihan atau kebiasaan hidup yang tidak teratur, Ia akan lebih mudah terjangkit._

_**T**__**anda bahaya :**_

_Perasaan lelah yang tidak bersebab. __Kehilangan semangat. Mudah letih. Kehilangan berat badan terus menerus. Batuk – batuk menahun. Meludahkan darah. Nyeri dada hebat. Berkeringat malam hari. Kehilangan nafsu makan. _

_**P**__**erawatan dan penyembuhan :**_

_Istirahat total_

_U__dara segar_

_M__akan makanan yang seimbang_

_M__inum obat_

_P__embedahan_

O o O o O

Pagi hari, Sena duduk murung di kelasnya. Tak ada gairah untuk melakukan apapun. Digenggamnya brosur lowongan pekerjaan dengan erat. Ia bimbang. Dapatkah dirinya membayar biaya perawatan ayahnya?

"Oi, Sena. Perasaan daritadi gue ngomong dicuekin deh" Monta yang gondok karena dicuekin, menoyor kepala Sena perlahan.

"Hm? Ah gomen, Monta. Aku.. Sedikit ada masalah. Tidak apa – apa" Sena tersenyum.

Bel pulang terasa lama. Sena melirik jam dengan tak sabaran. Cemas. Ia harus segera pulang dan mendaftarkan dirinya dimanapun asal dia dapat uang. Ayah. Meski terlihat begitu pendiam, namun Sena tau bahwa ayahnya selalu mendukung dirinya. Meski ayah tidak mengatakannya.

Bel berbunyi. Dengan kecepatan kilat, Sena berlari keluar sekolah yang sebelumnya pamit dulu pada Monta. Monta hanya terheran – heran melihat sahabatnya tidak seperti biasanya. Ya. Tidak ada yang tau kenapa Sena seperti itu. Selain keluarga Kobayakawa tentunya.

"Bagus. Kamu diterima di sini, Sena. Bagian pengantar barang. Tidak masalah kan?" Kimidori Sport. Itulah tujuan akhir Sena setelah semua tempat yang membuka lowongan, tidak menerima dirinya karena Sena masih sekolah atau tidak cocok karena tubuhnya kecil.

Namun anehnya Kimidori Sport langsung menerimanya tanpa ba-bi-bu-be-bo. Dan mulai saat itu, sepulang sekolah, Sena langsung jadi pengantar barang – barang.

"Ini Sena. Bawa kardus ini ke Deimon" Kardus besar itu terlihat berat. Tujuan pengantaran : Sekolahnya sendiri.

"Permisi". Takut – takut Sena membuka pintu geser klub amefuto yang sudah terkenal horor.

"Hm?" Masih ada orang di sana. Ia sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya. Permen karet mint setia Ia kunyah. Rambut liar bak singanya bergoyang setelah dia menoleh kearah Sena.

"Chibi?"

"H... Hiruma...san?" Sena mematung. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar lagi mengingat kejadian yang lalu.

"Kau yang mengantarkan sepatu itu sendirian? Kau kerja sambilan?" Hiruma mendekati Sena yang mematung di depan pintu. Reflek Sena mundur. Bersiap untuk kabur. Namun kardus yang Ia bawa lebih berat dari yang Ia duga sehingga menghambat larinya.

"I... Iya"

Hiruma mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia kemudian mengambil kardus dari tangan Sena dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Hiruma merogoh kantongnya dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang dan menaruhnya di tangan Sena. Sena bingung.

"Upahmu"

"T... Terima kasih, Hiruma-san" Sena bersiap – siap hengkang dari tempat menyeramkan itu. Namun Hiruma lebih dulu mencegatnya dan menutup pintu dengan keras. Sena tidak bisa kemana – mana. Tubuhnya yang kecil kembali bergetar. Wajahnya pucat. _Apa yang akan Hiruma-san lakukan?_

"Chibi, di dalam kotak itu ada sepatu. Untukmu. Aku menunggumu datang kesini untuk bermain amefuto bersama"

Hiruma mendempetkan tubuh Sena di pintu. Tubuh kecil Sena tertutup oleh tubuh Hiruma yang lebih tinggi. Sena gemetar lebih hebat. Ia takut. Apa yang akan Hiruma lakukan padanya.

'_Ayo kita bermain – main dengannya'_

"Tidaaakkk! Hiruma-san! Jangaan!" Sena berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman Hiruma. Namun tenaganya tak cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan tenaga Hiruma.

"Diam, Chibi. Aku sedang depresi" Hiruma menodongkan AK-47nya ke kepala Sena. Dan mengokang pistolnya. _Lagi? Aku akan mati. Aku akan matiii_. Sena menjerit dalam hati. Lehernya sakit. Kenapa sakit?

"Hari ini aku ingin bermain – main lagi denganmu" Hiruma memasang _choker_ di leher Sena dan mengikatnya dengan kencang. Sena meringis. Ia berusaha menarik _choker _ itu tapi tenaganya tidak cukup kuat.

"Ja.. Jangan, Hiruma-san. Aku..." tatapan Sena berubah menjadi kosong. Hampir tidak terlihat cahaya di bola matanya yang ketakutan.

"Ha?" Hiruma membalikkan tubuh Sena hingga mereka berhadap – hadapan. Ditatapnya mata yang sudah tidak memiliki cahaya semangat untuk hidup itu. Hiruma menyernyitkan keningnya, heran.

"Aku... tidak mau hidup lagi"

"Haa?" Hiruma menarik rantai yang terdapat pada _choker _Sena dan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga Sena merasakan detak jantung dan nafas Hiruma.

"Ah?"

"Apa – apaan maksudmu itu, Chibi? Tidak mau hidup lagi? Memangnya hidupmu akan berakhir jika sudah mati nanti. Khe!" Hiruma menghempaskan Sena hingga tubuhnya terbentur tembok. Sena hanya bisa terduduk lemas tak berdaya setelah tubuhnya menghantam tembok.

"Aku pulang! Denganmu ternyata malah lebih membuatku depresi" Hiruma membuka pintu dengan kasar dan pergi meninggalkan Sena.

"A.. Ah, Hiruma-san?" Sena berusaha membuka choker yang melilit lehernya. Setelah terlepas, Sena mengatur nafasnya yang agak sesak karena kaget dan tercekik. Matanya berputar melihat ruangan amefuto. Berantakan. Tempat itu seperti gudang di mata Sena. Dan tatapannya tertuju pada laptop Hiruma yang belum di matikan.

"Kok Hiruma-san gak bawa pulang laptopnya?" Heran, Sena beranjak menuju laptop dan melihat apa isinya. Data – data amefuto. Strategi. Berarti tadi Hiruma-san sedang menganalisis ya. Pikir Sena.

"Tapi kenapa.. Laptopnya tidak dibawa?"

Dan saat itulah.. Batin Sena berperang.

"_Ayo bawa saja. Hiruma-san itu terkenal kaya. Kehilangan satu laptop tidak berarti banyak buat dia"_

"_Jangan, Sena. Meski laptop Hiruma-san mungkin banyak, tapi laptop itu penuh data – data. Pasti penting buat Hiruma-san"_

Sena memegangi kepalanya yang pusing. Konflik batin dalam dirinya membuat Ia sakit. Lagi – lagi. Ia harus memenangkan satu dari sisi hatinya yang saling berlawanan. Ambil, maka Ia dapat menjual laptop tersebut dan membayar tagihan rawat ayahnya. Namun dilain pihak, Sena takut. Takut Hiruma-san menanyakan laptopnya. Takut Sena dipenjara. Takut berdosa. Dan segala takut lainnya.

Sena terduduk lemas di lantai. Dibiarkannya laptop Hiruma dalam keadaan menyala. Menerangi tubuh kecil Sena yang sedang terlilit bimbang. Ambil. Ayah akan sembuh!

Sena meraih laptop itu dan mematikannya. Ia membereskan adaptor dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas laptop Hiruma. Ternyata di dalam tas tersebut juga banyak majalah dan kertas – kertas berisi bagan yang tidak dimengerti Sena. Tangan Sena berhenti bergerak. Ia terpaku.

"Ada nama dan dataku di kertas ini? Hiruma-san sampai sedetil dan segigih itu mencari dataku? Demi amefuto? Sepenting itukah?"

Tegakah dirinya mencuri impian senpainya itu? Meski Sena tau cara Hiruma salah. Namun Sena paham kegigihan Hiruma. Dan akhirnya Sena meletakkan tas laptop itu di atas meja dan berjalan lunglai keluar ruangan. Tanpa dia tau bahwa laptop itu sengaja ditinggalkan pemiliknya. Untuk apa? Tidak ada yang tau..

Sesampainya Sena di rumah, kembali dirinya dikejutkan oleh kabar...

"Sena... Maaf. Maafkan Ibu, Nak. Maaf..."

"I.. Ibu... Ke.. Kenapa..."

"Ibu minta maaf sayang. Hanya ini. Hanya ini cara agar ayahmu bisa segera dioperasi"

"Tidak! Sena tidak mau! Lepaskan!"

"Maaf sayang... Maaf... Ini demi ayahmu.."

_Dan bagaimana denganku? __Dengan diriku? Dengan nasibku? Apakah Ibu memikirkannya?_

Sena diseret keluar rumah oleh beberapa orang berpakaian hitam dengan kacamata hitam bertengger di hidungnya. Dengan otot berlipat, kekar. Yang membuat orang yang melihatnya merasa enggan untuk berhadapan. Sedangkan sang Ibu hanya bisa berlutut menangis keras di lantai.

Kobayakawa Sena. Dijual. Oleh sang Ibu tercinta. Demi ayah tercinta. Dengan harga satu buah tas tangan berisi $10.000.

O o O o O

_I'm desperately looking for you_

_I even let go of what I have possessed_

_Winds blow as if it slashed my ears_

_My freezing body feels nothing but pain_

_I'm here, It's really painful_

_My heart is filled with pains_

_If I stumble while running,_

_I can never go back_

_I'm here, It's overflowing_

_I keep bearing this __pain_

_If my screams don't reach you,_

_It's completely unworthy_

_I'm here, Get me out of here_

_Can't I even dream?_

Lagu yang memilukan. Seolah dapat menembus kegelapan yang terdalam sekalipun. Meski tau bahwa tak akan terlihat apa – apa... di dasar kegelapan terdalam itu... ada setitik cahaya yang masih berjuang untuk hidup.

Kobayakawa Sena terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Entah sudah beberapa hari Ia dikurung di sebuah kamar berukuran 5 x 5 itu. Tubuhnya bertambah kurus karena nafsu makannya turun drastis. Setiap malam Ia hanya merenung. Tidak ada seorangpun yang menolongnya. Ya. Karena Ia telah dijual.

Dan suatu hari, pintu kamar kokoh itu terbuka. Dan masuklah dua orang berpakaian hitam yang segera membekap mulut dan hidung Sena dengan sehelai saputangan. Dan Sena pingsan saat itu juga. Tanpa perlawanan. Karena Ia telah pasrah pada nasib yang akan diterimanya nanti.

O o O o O

Udara terasa dingin sekali. Dari telinga kecil Sena, Ia dapat mendengar samar – samar suara orang berbincang. Tidak satu. Tidak dua. Tapi puluhan. Bahkan mungkin ratusan. Suara wanita berbicara dengan anggun. Suara dentingan gelas yang beradu. Suara tawa laki – laki yang terdengar angkuh. Suara musik klasik. Dan banyak lagi.

Tubuh mungil Sena menggigil. Tangan dan kakinya tidak dapat bergerak. Sedang Ia tidak dapat melihat apa – apa. Gelap. Sena berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya. Namun Ia tidak bergeming sama sekali. Ia merasa kaki dan tangannya diikat kuat.

"_Ladies and gentlemen._ Mari kita mulai saja acara puncak kita hari ini" terdengar suara orang yang tak Sena kenal. Kemudian disambut tepuk tangan yang meriah dari para tamu. Sena semakin tidak mengerti.

"Inilah dia.. anak laki – laki yang akan dilelang hari ini" dan pembawa acara itu membuka kain beludru yang menutupi, dan terlihatlah Sena duduk dengan kaki dan tangan terikat rantai besi dan diatur agar kaki dan tangannya merentang. Matanya tertutup kain hitam. Dan Sena berada dalam sebuah sangkar besar, seperti burung yang tidak berdaya.

"Inilah dia... Sena... Meski badannya kecil, Saya jamin dia bisa melakukan apapaun. Karena dia kuat. Kami sudah melakukan penelitian atas seluruh tubuhnya. Dan larinya sangat cepat. Cocok untuk jenis pekerjaan apapun"

Dan terdengar suara decak kagum dan kasak kusuk dari para tamu. Nampaknya mereka tertarik. Masalah ukuran tubuh tidak masalah. Yang penting dapat melakukan pekerjaan apapun. Dan mereka yang berminat, segera menghampiri depan panggung untuk melihat lebih jelas.

"Di...ngin..." Sena berbisik lirih. Ia baru menyadari bahwa tubuhnya tidak terbungkus sehelai benangpun. Tanpa Ia sadari, airmatanya mengalir. Inikah jalan takdirnya? Harus seperti ini?

"Baik. Mari kita buka lelang dengan harga $10.000!" sang pembawa acara semangat memberi dukungan pada mereka – mereka yang ingin membeli Sena.

"$20.000"

"$50.000"

"$100.000"

"$250.000"

Akhirnya tarung hargapun dimulai. Banyak dari mereka yang karena gengsi semata, mencetuskan harga lebih tinggi. Ada juga dari mereka yang memang menginginkan Sena. Namun setelah dicetuskan $500.000, para tamu tidak ada yang berkutik. Dan memberi jalan pada laki – laki itu. Sambil mengangkat dagu, laki – laki itu berjalan mendekati panggung. Namun baru saja kakinya menginjak tangga pertama menuju kemenangan, terdengar suara lantang dari arah pintu masuk.

"$1.000.000! Dan dia jadi milikku!" tuxedo hitam pekat membalut tubuh tingginya. 4 buah _piercing_ bergoyang – goyang ketika Ia berjalan mendekati Sena. Ia menyeringai lebar, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang runcing.

"Chibi, kau jadi milikku. Hari ini dan untuk selamanya" Ia mendekat. Suaranya sangat dekat. Ya. Sena tidak akan melupakan suara itu. Suara yang telah menggetarkan seluruh penjuru ruang lelang. Dan Sena tau siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Hi.. Hiruma...san?" kain yang menutup mata Sena dilepas atas perintah Hiruma. Akhirnya Sena yakin, dialah Hiruma. Senpai sekaligus pembeli dirinya yang tidak berharga itu.

"Kuso chibi, mulai hari ini, akulah mastermu dan lakukan apa yang kuperintahkan"

Sena mengangguk pelan. Setidaknya Sena sedikit bersyukur karena ternyata yang telah membelinya adalah orang yang Ia kenal . Rantai di tangan dan kakinya segera dilepas dan Sena diberi pakaian. Dengan wajah merah, Sena memakai baju itu. Sungguh tak pernah terbayangkan dalam hidupnya dia akan mengalami hal itu.

"Perlu data – data tentang dirinya, Tuan Besar?" sang MC dengan sopan memberikan sebuah map berisi data Sena, entah darimana mereka mendapatkannya.

"Kekekekeke! Tidak butuh. Dataku lebih akurat dibanding data kalian" Hiruma meletakkan tas tangan berisi uang itu ke tempat yang telah disediakan. Lalu kertaspun berhamburan dari atas, tanda bahwa sang pemenang pantas mendapatkan perlakuan istimewa.

"Hiruma-san" Sena mendekati Hiruma perlahan. Kepalanya menunduk, sangat malu menatap senpai sekaligus masternya itu.

"Chibi?"

Sena memeluk leher Hiruma dengan gemetar. Bisa jadi psikis Sena terluka. Ia trauma. Hiruma yang tau bahwa Sena ketakutan, segera membawa Sena keluar dari ruangan itu dan mendudukkannya di bangku mobil.

"Sudah. Kau sudah selamat sekarang"

Sena membungkukkan tubuhnya hingga kepalanya menyentuh lutut. Airmatanya mengalir deras. Sena menangis tanpa suara. Ia tidak mau membuat Hiruma marah dan menendangnya keluar. Namun Hiruma tau kalau Sena sedang menangis. Karena bahu Sena yang mungil bergerak naik turun, dan tubuhnya semakin gemetar hebat.

"Huuffhh.. Kuso Chibi"

Hiruma memeluk Sena erat. Ia membenamkan tubuh Sena di dadanya yang hangat dan merasakan tubuh Sena yang rapuh. Hiruma menengadahkan kepala Sena dan menjilat airmata Sena yang masih mengalir. Kaget, Sena agak melepaskan diri dari Hiruma.

"Hi.. Hiruma-san... Jangan... Aku normal..." Sena mengatakan kata terakhir dengan terbata – bata. Serasa ada yang mencekik tenggorokannya. Ya. Iapun ragu apakah itu benar atau tidak.

"Chibi, kau sekarang _slave_ku. Jangan membantah!" Hiruma menancap gas dan segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Menyadari hal itu, Sena mengangguk pelan. Patuh. Ia harus patuh kepada penyelamat nyawanya. Meski Ia tau apa yang akan Ia terima dengan Hiruma sebagai _master_nya. Sena menatap langit yang kelam, sekelam hatinya. Ia tak percaya hidupnya berubah 360 derajat seperti itu.

"Chibi" Panggil Hiruma yang masih konsentrasi mengemudi. Ia melirik Sena sekilas. Sena menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan takut. "Kisu..."

"Eh?" Sena bengong. Hiruma menyeringai seperti biasa. Tangan kanannya terus memegang setir sedang tangan kirinya menarik tangan Sena agar mendekat. Sena menurut meski bingung dan kaget setengah mati.

"Ayo. Ini perintah pertama dari _master_mu"

"B.. Baik _master_" Sena mendekatkan wajahnya. Perlahan – lahan. Ragu. Takut Hiruma tidak suka. Karena tak sabar, Hiruma semakin menarik tangan Sena dan memepetkan tubuh Sena ke tubuhnya. Perlahan, Sena mendaratkan bibir mungilnya ke pipi Hiruma, kemudian menarik wajahnya kembali. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia melirik Hiruma yang menyeringai lebih lebar, seolah puas telah mengerjai dirinya.

"Kurang. Untuk selanjutnya, akan kuajarkan kau yang lebih dari ini"

"Baik _master_"

Dan hari esok yang tak terduga menanti Sena di sana. Meski begitu, Sena merasa aman di sisi Hiruma yang membelinya. Dan masa _master-slave_, akan dimulai hari ini.

O o O o O

**Jahh.. mulai dah gaje. Huhuhu**

**Udah lama banget sih nih fic nganggur. ****Jadinya lupa jalan cerita aslinya. Jadi sumpah abal banget. Huhuhu**

**Disclaimer 2 : Yang itu terinspirasi dari Okane Ga Nai n Kuroshitsuji. Ehehe**

**Mind to review? Plis. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Uwo uwooo...**

**Akhirnya eni fic di publish juga. Tapi kayaknya dikit yang baca deh. Padahal slaveku yang pertama review banyak banget. Minta repieeewwww... –dihajar-**

**Ok ok... lanjut...**

**Disclaimer :**

**Eyeshield 21 buatan Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata. Tanpa lemon. Tanpa shounen ai. Tapi author gila ini malah bikin yang amat jauh dari yang asli. Hohoho. #hajared**

**Sena : Ini plot bener-bener...**

**Hiru : Hah? Ada apa?**

**Sena : *kaget*. Hi-Hiruma-san? E-eto.. ini Aru-san bikin plotnya...**

**Hiru : *baca*. Wow! Kalo gini kan gue seneng!**

**Sena : Hieeeee! Gak mungkiiinn! Masa aku lim...**

**Aru : Hiaaaatttt! *****masukin Sena dalem karung, buang ke laut* No spoil!**

**Hiru : Heh uke gue lu apain, idiot!**

**OOC (meski aku berusaha agar tetap IC)**

**Yaoi**

**Rate M**

**Typo**

**Hirusena**

**SM (slave master. Hoho)**

**Don't like don't read!**

**Happy reading...**

O o O o O

**Sebelumnya, di**_** Slave**_** 2**

"_Ehm.. Sebenarnya, Bapak Shuuma sudah lama merahasiakan ini. Beliau mengidap penyakit... Tuberculosis"_

"_I.. Ibu... Ke.. Kenapa..."_

"_Ibu minta maaf sayang. Hanya ini. Hanya ini cara agar ayahmu bisa segera dioperasi"_

"_Tidak! Sena tidak mau! Lepaskan!"_

"_Maaf sayang... Maaf... Ini demi ayahmu.."_

_Dan bagaimana denganku? Dengan diriku? Dengan nasibku? Apakah Ibu memikirkanny?_

"_$1.000.000! Dan dia jadi milikku!"_

"_Kurang. Untuk selanjutnya, akan kuajarkan kau yang lebih dari ini."_

"_Baik _master_."_

O o O o O

**Sena POV**

Aku tak punya tempat untuk lari. Ya. Dan aku memang tak berkeinginan untuk lari lagi. Aku lelah untuk terus menghindar. Dan aku tak mungkin untuk menghindar dari orang itu. Orang yang telah membeliku. Masterku. Orang yang kini telah memiliki hak absolut atas diriku.

"Hiruma-sama..."

Aku tak bisa tidur. Malam hari di hari pertama aku berada di rumah Hiruma, aku tak dapat mengenyahkan pikiranku dari dirinya. Rumah ini, maksudku apartemen ini sangat sederhana. Bukan. Bukan sederhana fasilitas dan ruangannya. Ini apartemen mewah. Namun sederhana peralatannya. Hanya ada meja kerja, kursi putar, televisi dan rak buku berisi banyak majalah dan buku.

Malam ini aku hanya dapat berbaring di kasur empuk ini dengan mata tetap terjaga. Hiruma sudah tidur sepertinya. Terlihat dari kelopak matanya yang terpejam dan desah nafasnya yang teratur. Dia tidur di sampingku. Sangat berbeda dengan Hiruma yang selama ini kukenal. Rasanya begitu.. uhm.. damai.

Kulirik Hiruma yang tertidur dengan tenang. Sepertinya Ia tak tau jika aku masih terjaga dan kini sedang menatapnya penuh rasa kagum, tanda tanya, dan berjuta perasaan lainnya. Mungkin ini bukan sikap yang pantas bagi seorang _slave _sepertiku. Namun entah kenapa mataku tak bisa berpaling dari sang pemilik mata _tosca _yang kini tertutup.

"Hey _chibi_. Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

Aku terhenyak. Ternyata kau membuka matamu. Dan kau menatapku dengan mata tajammu. Aku hanya dapat terdiam. Memalingkan wajahku yang kurasa terdapat semburat hangat di pipiku. Apa yang harus kukatakan padamu ? Haruskah aku bilang jika aku sedang mengagumi wajah tidurmu ? Oh tidak. Aku tak mau dicap sebagai seorang _slave _yang kurang ajar.

"E-eh? A-aku hanya terlalu banyak... uhm.. tidur, Hiruma-sama."

Bohong. Itu semua bohong. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan apa yang akan aku alami mulai sekarang hingga seterusnya. Akankah Hiruma akan terus membelengguku dalam tangannya? Meski aku bersyukur jika Hiruma yang membeliku, namun hal itu tak menutup kemungkinan jika Hiruma meminta lebih dariku. Lebih?

"Jangan bohong kau, _chibi_!"

Oh ternyata kebohonganku terungkap. Aku tak dapat mengelak lagi. Dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa berani menatap matamu yang terus memusatkan pupil matamu pada satu objek yaitu aku. Kamu hanya menghela nafas keras membuatku merasa serba salah.

"Kalau gitu, aku akan membuatmu tidur."

Meski terheran, aku hanya mengangguk nurut. Dan kamu mengambil posisi tidur menyamping ke arahku. Dan tanganmu yang kurus itu mulai bergerak ke tubuhku. Aku hanya dapat memejamkan mataku erat. Takut dan tak mengerti apa yang akan kau lakukan.

Setelah kurasa, tanganmu melingkar di pinggangku dan mendekatkan kepalaku di dadamu yang hangat dan bidang. Dengan terkaget, aku coba membuka mataku dan mendapati wajahmu tepat berada di atas kepalamu. Kamu hanya menyeringai dan kembali memejamkan matamu.

Dan malam ini, aku dapat tertidur dengan seseorang yang memelukku untuk pertama kalinya. Dan membuka lembaran baru antara _master_ dan _slave_ malam ini dengan perasaan damai. Meski sekilas aku mendengar gumamanmu yang mengatakan...

_I__ni baru permulaan..._

O o O o O

**Normal POV**

**Kitchen Edition**

Sena bangun di pagi hari yang cerah. Ia duduk di sisi ranjang dengan mata menerawang entah kemana. Hari pertama di rumah Hiruma. Sena sangat canggung berada di sana. Diliriknya kasur sebelahnya dan mendapati tak ada seorangpun di sana. Hiruma telah bangun lebih dulu ternyata. Lalu kemana _master_ itu pergi?

Samar-samar hidungnya mencium harum yang lezat. Sena mengelus perutnya yang lapar karena lambungnya belum diisi apapun sejak malam lelang itu. Ia memutuskan untuk mencaritahu darimana sumber harum itu. Sena turun dari ranjangnya dan menapakkan kaki-kaki kecilnya menuju sumber harum itu, dapur.

"E-eh?"

Sena terpaku di depan pintu dapur. Ia melihat sosok yang Ia kenal sedang memasak dengan satu tangan yang dengan lincah membalikkan _teflon_ berisi telur dadar itu seorang diri di sana. Sena menelan ludah dan menutup pintu dapur perlahan, berusaha sekuat tenaga agar pintu itu tertutup tanpa menimbulkan suara. Ia melihat hal yang tak seharusnya terjadi jika kini hubungan mereka adalah _master _dan _slave_.

"Hi-Hiruma-sama?"

Hiruma menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dengan wajah sedikit kesal, Ia terus membalikkan telur dadar itu dan melempar isinya tepat di atas piring yang sudah ditata rapi di samping kompor. Hiruma terus mengunyah permen karet tanpa gula kesukaannya dengan gusar. Ia mendekati Sena yang berdiri mematung di depan pintu dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Jam berapa sekarang, hah?"

Hiruma meninju pintu yang berada tepat di belakang Sena dan lengannya melewati leher Sena. Sedikit saja Sena salah bergerak, lehernya mungkin sudah terluka cukup parah. Sena tak sanggup menatap wajah Hiruma apalagi matanya. Dengan keringat terus mengalir dan tubuh gemetar, Sena menunduk dalam.

"Ma-maaf... A-Aku..."

"Khe! Gara-gara kau, aku harus masak sendiri. Apa gunanya _slave _yang kubeli kemarin?"

Hiruma memepetkan tubuh Sena di pintu dan kedua tangannya kini terjulur di kedua sisi Sena hingga Sena tak dapat pergi kemana pun. Dengan seringai menyeramkan khas Hiruma, Hiruma menekan dagu Sena dan menengadahkan kepala Sena agar Hiruma bisa melihat raut ketakutan dan airmata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata Sena.

"_Slave _yang tak patuh harus mendapat hukuman!"

Sena memejamkan matanya erat. Takut dengan _master _yang siap melakukan apapun agar hasratnya terpuaskan. Dan Sena tahu, Hiruma akan melakukan sesuatu padanya Minggu pagi ini. Bibirnya yang bergetar sedikit terbuka. Sena sedang berdoa pada Tuhan, mungkin.

"Haa? Kau sedang berdoa, _chibi_? Kau tahu iblis tak akan senang melihat ada yang sedang berdoa di depannya?"

Hiruma mengambil tali dari sakunya dan mengikat kedua tangan Sena di belakang dengan erat. Sena meringis. Merasakan sedikit sakit saat tali itu menjerat kedua tangannya kuat. Apa yang akan Hiruma lakukan hari ini? Itulah pertanyaan Sena kali ini.

"Hi-Hiruma-sama?"

Sena masih memejamkan matanya. Masih takut untuk bertatapan dengan _master_ iblisnya. Namun tak berapa lama Ia merasa ada tangan yang bergerak di pinggangnya terus merambat menuju resletingnya. Dan mata Sena benar-benar terbuka lebar saat dirasanya resletingnya telah turun dari tempat asalnya.

"Hi-Hi..."

Hiruma sedang berjongkok di depannya dengan tangan bergerak lincah membuka resleting Sena. Merasa jika Sena membuka matanya, berarti kejutan telah hilang, Hiruma mengambil saputangan dan menutup mata Sena dengan itu.

"Dengan begini, kau tak akan tahu apa yang akan kulakukan. Kau tinggal merasakannya saja, _fucking chibi_."

Sena menggerakkan tangannya yang terikat. Ia benar-benar putus asa dan tak berdaya sama sekali. Hingga Sena akhirnya menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan memilih untuk pasrah saja. Toh memang kali ini salahnya karena telah bangun kesiangan.

Kini Sena merasa pahanya sedikit dingin. Akibat melamun ditambah mata tertutup, Sena tak menyadari jika celana panjangnya kini telah terlepas hingga lutut. Dan Sena memilih menajamkan indera pendengaran dan perasanya agar mengetahui apa yang Hiruma lakukan.

"Hi-hiaaaahh!"

Jeritan tertahan Sena terdengar menggema di dapur itu. Bagaimana tidak. Ia merasa sesuatu menyentuh paha dalamnya. Hangat dan basah. Dan benda itu terus bergerak liar menjilati paha dalamnya seolah itu adalah sebuah cokelat batangan.

Yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah, lidah Hiruma memang sedang bermain di paha dalam Sena. Ia menjilati dari pangkal paha Sena hingga lututnya. Dan sesekali dengan jahil, Hiruma menggigit paha Sena yang sukses membuat Sena menjerit tertahan. Dan Hiruma tak sanggup menahan hasratnya saat mendengar jeritan itu.

"Hi-Hiruma-samaa..."

Suara Sena menggema di telinga Hiruma. Hiruma semakin beringas menggigit dan menjilat hasil gigitannya di paha Sena. Perlahan, kepalanya bergerak menuju celana dalam Sena. Dikecupnya celana itu dengan perlahan. Namun menimbulkan reaksi yang menggairahkan. Sena meliukkan tubuhnya. Merasakan bagian bawahnya begitu geli hingga menjalar sampai ke otaknya.

"_Punishment time!_ Bersiaplah, _fucking chibi_!"

Sena hanya mengangguk pasrah. Ia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa karena tangannya terikat dan matanya tertutup. Ia berdoa agar Hiruma cepat menyelesaikan hukumannya supaya Ia bisa makan karena kini perutnya terus berdemo meminta makanan.

"Hi-Hiru... Hyaaaa!"

Sena kaget. Sangat kaget. Karena Ia merasakan sesuatu yang panas menyelimuti miliknya di bawah sana. Ternyata Hiruma telah membuka celana penutup terakhirnya. Oh. Ternyata tidak dengan cara diturunkan seperti biasa. Karena Sena masih merasakan celana panjangnya masih tergantung di lututnya.

"Hm? Kenapa, _fucking slave_?"

Hiruma menyeringai lebar. Ia memutar-mutar pisau lipatnya di jari telunjuknya. Ditatapnya hasil karya yang baru saja Ia perbuat. Ternyata tadi Hiruma merobek celana Sena dengan pisau lipatnya hingga Sena tak menyadari sejak kapan Hiruma melepas celananya.

"Hiruma-sama... apa ini? Kenapa panas begini..."

Suara Sena terdengar bergetar, membuat Hiruma sedikit melayang mendengarnya. Hiruma memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke mulut Sena. Sena agar gelagapan merasakan jari Hiruma masuk ke mulutnya. Dengan perlahan, Sena membuka mulutnya dan menjilati jari Hiruma hingga basah.

"Kekekek! Ini telur dadar yang baru saja aku goreng. Gimana? Panas bukan?"

Sena semakin liar menggerakkan tubuhnya. Berusaha agar telur dadar itu jatuh dari miliknya. Namun yang Ia rasa adalah sesuatu yang melilit batangnya hingga terasa tercekik. Hiruma melilitkan benang di pangkal milik Sena agar tidak jatuh.

"Pa... Panas... Hiruma-sama... hiks..."

Airmata Sena mulai mengalir menembus penutup matanya. Panas, perih dan rasa terbakar menjalar dari tubuh bagian bawahnya. Dan kini berjuta rasa kembali menjalar karena...

"Hmm..."

Suara Hiruma terdengar. Dan Sena sudah tak punya tenaga lagi untuk berteriak. Perut lapar dan kelelahan masih menyelimutinya. Akhirnya Sena hanya bisa menjerit tertahan saat dirasanya mulut Hiruma mulai menggigiti telur dadar itu dan tembus hingga mengenai senjatanya.

"Akh.. Sakit..."

Hanya itu yang dapat Sena keluarkan. Seakan ada listrik yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya saat Hiruma memakan telur dadar itu perlahan tapi pasti. Dan Hiruma menggesekkan giginya yang tajam ke seluruh batang Sena hingga menimbulkan beberapa goresan.

"Hm. Sarapan yang sangat lezat."

Hiruma kemudian membuka mulutnya lebih lebar kemudian memasukkan milik Sena seluruhnya hingga membuat Sena terlonjak kaget. Sena mendesis keras saat dirasa mulut Hiruma yang panas, lidahnya yang kaku, dan giginya yang tajam menggarap seluruh batangnya tanpa ampun.

"Hi-Hiruma-samaa.. Ampun.. Kumohon lepaskan.. Ah... Nnnhh..."

Hiruma mulai menghisap milik Sena kuat-kuat seperti seorang anak yang baru saja merasakan makan lolipop. Sena kembali menjerit. Hiruma tak menghiraukannya dan justru Ia memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam mulut Sena.

"Hisap jariku, _slave_ sialan!"

Sena menurut. Perlahan Ia mulai menghisap jari-jari Hiruma mengikuti perlakuan Hiruma padanya. Saat Hiruma menggunakan lidahnya untuk menjilati miliknya dari dalam, Sena ikut menjilati jari Hiruma di dalam mulutnya.

"Nggg!"

Hiruma merasakan milik Sena berkedut keras. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya kemudian menggenggam milik Sena erat, membuat Sena refleks berteriak dan terlonjak kaget. Jari Hiruma yang masih berada dalam mulutnya Ia gigit kuat karena menahan rasa sakit dan gejolak yang menumpuk di dalamnya. Dan seketika itu, semburan cairan putih membasahi tangan Hiruma yang masih menggenggam milik Sena dengan wajah meringis.

"Khe! _Fucking slave_ idiot! Siapa yang menyuruhmu keluar seperti ini? Kheh!"

Hiruma menjauhkan jarinya dari mulut Sena. Jari-jari kurus dan panjangnya kini sedikit terluka akibat ulah Sena. Sena jatuh terduduk dan menunduk. Malu, sakit, dan perasaan puas yang misterius mengambang di tubuhnya.

Hiruma melirik ke arah Sena. Ia tahu bahwa ini bukan pertama kalinya Sena mengeluarkan cairan kenikamtannya. Namun tetap saja, Hiruma merasa puas setelah melihat wajah Sena yang memerah dan bibir bergetar serta nafas tak teratur seperti itu.

"Ma-maaf, Hiruma-sama. Hhhh..."

Tidak ada sahutan. Sena sedikit panik menanggapi kesunyian ini. Ia takut jika Hiruma pergi meninggalkannya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dengan mata tertutup dan tangan terikat. Tak berdaya. Sena menggesekkan tangannya, berusaha melepaskan ikatan tali itu dari tangannya. Namun yang ada justru tangannya terluka karena tali tambang tebal itu menggesek kulitnya daritadi.

"Hiruma-sama..."

Sena memanggil nama _master_nya dengan nada memelas. Berharap agar hukuman ini cepat selesai dan Ia dibebaskan hari ini. Tiba-tiba telinganya menangkap suara yang Ia tahu. Suara kamera!

"Kekekekek! Ini bisa jadi foto ancaman untukmu, _slave_ sialan!"

Wajah Sena memerah seperti buah tomat. Ia tahu jika Hiruma baru saja mengambil fotonya dengan posisi terduduk lemas dengan kaki terbuka, mata tertutup, tangan terikat di belakang dan cairan masih sedikit mengalir dari miliknya.

"Ja-jangan..."

"Haa? Beraninya kau memerintahku!"

Hiruma menarik penutup mata Sena dengan kasar. Dan terpampanglah wajah seram Hiruma dengan ponsel di tangan kirinya yang menyorot foto Sena dalam keadaan memalukan. Hiruma beranjak menuju wastafel dan mencuci tangannya yang masih tersisa cairan Sena. Kemudian Ia memasak telur dadar lagi.

Harum telur dadar itu membuat air liur Sena sedikit menetes. Lapar yang tak tertahankan membuatnya begitu lemah dan tak berdaya di lantai. Sena menghela nafas. Jangan-jangan hari ini Ia tak akan makan apa-apa?

"Oi, _slave_ sialan. Air liurmu netes tuh."

Hiruma menyeringai. Ia meletakkan telur dadar yang telah matang di piring yang telah terisi nasi. Kemudian Ia berjalan ke arah Sena dan berjongkok di depannya dengan sepiring sarapan hangat. Wajah Sena semakin merah karena malu.

"Hiruma-sama... Aku lapar..."

Bisik Sena lemah. Ia menunduk menatap lantai. Merasakan perih di tangan dan perutnya yang lapar. Hiruma meletakkan piring itu di lantai, tepat di bawah tatapan Sena. Sena mendongak. Mendapati mata _tosca_ itu menatapnya dalam. Sena sedikit salah tingkah.

"Makan!"

"E-eh? Bagaimana caranya? Tanganku kan..."

"Merangkak. Menunduk. Dan makan tanpa tangan!"

Sena tertegun sesaat. Cara makan persis anjing, pikirnya. Namun didorong oleh rasa lapar yang begitu kuat, akhirnya Sena menurut. Ia menumpukan tubuh pada lututnya kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Dengan perlahan, Ia membuka mulut dan memasukkan nasi serta telur dadar itu ke dalam mulutnya. Rasanya Ia ingin sekali menangis dan berteriak keras. Sungguh sangat memalukan sekali dirinya.

Hiruma masih memperhatikan Sena yang makan dengan sedikit terbatuk-batuk. Beberapa butir nasi menempel di pipinya yang tak mungkin dapat Ia jangkau dengan lidahnya. Piring berisi nasi itu telah berantakan hingga nasinya banyak berceceran di lantai. Hiruma dengan sikap acuhnya mengambil mangkuk dan mengisinya dengan air, kemudian meletakkannya di sebelah piring nasi Sena.

"Ini minummu. Gunakan lidahmu untuk minum!"

Sena sedikit terisak. Airmatanya kembali mengalir. Mengasihani takdir yang Ia tempuh hanya demi sang ayah sembuh dan sang Ibu tersenyum. Pengorbanan kedua orangtuanya untuk membesarkan dirinya harus Ia bayar sekarang ini. Dan Sena tahu, Ia harus bertahan hingga Ia dapat menebus satu juta dollar, jumlah yang tidak sedikit.

Sena mengangguk. Ia mendekati mangkuk berisi air dan mulai meminumnya bak seekor kucing kehausan. Hiruma yang melihat pemandangan itu membunyikan jari jemarinya menahan gemas untuk melahap buas mangsa di depan itu. Mangsa imut yang sedang minum dengan tenang, meski dengan posisi dan cara yang salah.

Sena tersedak. Ia batuk-batuk cukup hebat. Air yang baru saja diminumnya sedikit mengalir dari mulutnya. Hiruma yang tadi sedikit melamun, cukup tersentak melihatnya dan segera memangku Sena yang masih terbatuk-batuk.

"Hey_, chibi_. Kau kenapa?"

"Uhuk. Ti-tidak tahu. Seperti ada yang menekan tenggorokanku... uhuk..."

Sena megap-megap. Ia kesulitan untuk bernafas. Melihat hal itu, Hiruma memegang dagu Sena kemudian memberikan nafas buatan dengan cepat. Sena berhenti bergerak. Wajahnya kembali memerah karena kecupan -itulah yang Sena rasakan karena Hiruma tak mengalirkan udara dari mulutnya layaknya nafas buatan- tiba-tiba itu.

"Ufh..."

Hiruma dengan sigap menjauhkan wajahnya dan melepas ciumannya. Sena hanya menatap Hiruma dengan tatapan melas tak berdaya. Batuknya telah berhenti. Sena susah payah memasukkan oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya yang sempat kehabisan stok oksigen karena tersedak dan kecupan mendadak Hiruma.

"Cih! Menyusahkan saja kau!"

Hiruma melepas ikatan di tangan Sena. Sena hanya meringis dan tersenyum simpul. Memperlihatkan wajah malaikatnya di balik wajah penderitaannya. Ia kemudian menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di balik bajunya. Desisan pelannya membuat Hiruma menoleh dan memperhatikan tangan yang Sena masukkan ke dalam baju.

"Kenapa kau, chibi sialan?"

"A-anu.. itu.. tanganku basah. Hehe."

Sena memaksa tertawa meski bibirnya gemetar menahan perih. Perih? Ya. Perih di pergelangan tangan akibat gesekan tali tambang yang tadi mengikat kedua tangannya. Hiruma tentu saja tak percaya dan menarik tangan Sena keras, memperlihatkan pergelangan mungilnya yang mengalirkan darah segar dan memar.

"_Slave_ sialan! Siapa yang suruh kau berbohong, hah?"

Mendengar bentakan Hiruma membuat nyali Sena ciut. Sena menunduk dalam dengan tangan gemetar hingga Hiruma pasti menyadarinya. Airmata dengan susah payah Sena tahan agar tak mengalir jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Ia tak ingin menjadi _slave _cengeng yang tak berguna. Namun bukankah Ia memang tak berguna?

Tiba-tiba Sena merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan hangat bergerak di pergelangan tangannya, menyapu setiap inchi lukanya yang terasa perih. Sena mendongak cepat dan mendapati Hiruma, _master_nya kini sedang menjilati lukanya dengan seringai tetap terlukis di wajahnya.

"H-Hiiiieeeeee! Hi-Hiruma-samaaa..."

Wajah Sena merah seperti kepiting rebus. Rasanya rohnya sudah melayang entah kemana melihat pemandangan itu. Setelah puas menjilat, Hiruma memakai saputangan bekas menutup mata Sena untuk membalut pergelangan tangan Sena yang berdarah. Lanjut ke tangan yang satu lagi, Hiruma melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kekekek. Tanganmu kecil sekali_, chibi_ sialan. Lucu juga."

Disela-sela aktivitasnya menjilati luka Sena, Hiruma masih dapat menggoda cowok pertampang uke menggemaskan di depannya itu. Namun tetap saja, menggoda dengan wajah menyeramkan seperti iblis itu bukan membuat Sena malu-malu, malah takut.

"Hukuman pertama selesai. Cepat mandi sana!"

Sena mengangguk pelan. Ia segera bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan mengunci pintu. Berusaha mengontrol debar jantungnya yang terasa aneh itu. Sedangkan di dapur, Hiruma masih setia dengan seringai puasnya. Puas telah memberikan kejutan di hari pertama sang _slave _berada di rumahnya.

"Kekekekekek! Ini baru permulaan, _fucking slave_!"

"Hi-Hiruma-sama itu sebenarnya menakutkan atau baik, sih? Tapi yang jelas dia...". Sena melirik pergelangan tangannya. Kemudian ke tubuh bagian bawahnya. "_Bad person..._" wajah Sena semakin memerah padam. Disadari atau tidak, Sena tak merasa takut akan perlakuan Hiruma terhadapnya. Apakah itu karena perlakuan Hiruma yang begitu 'lembut' dan penuh kehati-hatian?

"_Hahahaha! Tubuh kecil gini pasti tidak akan bisa berontak. Ayo semuanya, buka semua pakaian Sena! kita bermain – main dengannya__!"_

Sena kembali mengingatnya. Menenggelamkan tubuhnya di bak besar berisi air hangat hingga hanya kepalanya yang berada di permukaan. Tubuhnya gemetar. Meski Ia tidak begitu takut dengan perlakuan Hiruma, masa lalunya yang kelam itu membuatnya merasa ngilu di tubuh bagian bawahnya. Sena menghela nafas. Matanya menatap kosong ke langit-langit kamar mandi. Akankah ada seseorang yang dapat menghapus masa lalu kelamnya itu?

"Kekekekek. Apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya untuk _slave _penurut itu ya?" Hiruma beranjak ke kamarnya dan mulai menekuni laptopnya sambil menyeringai.

O o O o O

**TBC**

**P****hew. Akhirnya... dan dan dan... gajeeee... huaaaaaa...- pundung-**

**H****uk huk.**

**N****ah, menjawab pertanyaan Hiruma di atas, kalian ada request untuk ngapain si Sena? Silakan katakan lewat review. :DD**

**H****iru : alah bilang aja lu keabisan ide**

**Aru : ssttt... jangan buka kartu dong. Combro lu! Bukan gitu, reader. Tapi saya tuh mau memenuhi keinginan reader sekali-kali. Gituuu.. :D**

**S****ena : hhhhh...**

**H****iru : haaa? Napa lu, chibi sialan?**

**S****ena : eeeeh? G. Gapapa. Cuma... sampai kapan nasibku beginiiiii**

**Aru : sampai kapanpun nasibmu akan selalu dimangpaatin orang, Sena-kun. Ckckck**

**Sena : Hiiieeeeee!**

**O****k ok. Mind to review? Please. ( ^n^)/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Update lagiii... wah. Kayaknya aku harus cepet2 update sebelum pembaca es21 keburu kabur dan sepi kayak di kuburan di tengah gurun sahara. Huhuhu**

**Langsung disclaimer **

**Ah males. Baca aja di episod sebelumnya. #gampared**

**OOC (meski aku berusaha agar tetap IC)**

**Yaoi**

**Rate M**

**Typo**

**HiruSena**

**PWP mungkin**

**SM (slave master. Hoho)**

_**DN? DR!**_

O o O o O

_**Sebelumnya, di Slave 3**_

"_Hi... Hiruma-sama..."_

"_Kekekekekek! Ini baru permulaan, fucking slave!"_

"_Bad person..."_

"_Kekekekek. Apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya untuk slave penurut itu ya?"_

O o O o O

_**Slave 4**_

_**Bathroom Edition (Or maybe Strangeroom Edition?)**_

O o O o O

Beberapa hari setelah _punishment_ pertama...

Sena berjalan ke dapur untuk memasak. Sudah beberapa hari setelah dirinya dibeli Hiruma, Sena harus bisa memasak, mencuci, mengepel dan segala kegiatan rumah tangga lainnya. Dan dengan tekun Sena kerjakan agar memuaskan sang master.

Sore hari saat itu hujan. Hiruma belum pulang entah Ia pergi kemana, meninggalkan Sena seorang diri di apartemen besar. Namun dengan menguatkan hati, Sena terus berusaha untuk berani tinggal sendirian dalam beberapa jam ini.

Saat Ia sedang memotong-motong wortel, pintu apartemen terbuka dengan keras. Sontak Sena kaget hingga hampir lompat di tempat. Ia tahu siapa yang datang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan master iblis itu. Namun dari suara pintu yang dibanting keras, Sena mendapat firasat buruk.

"Haaah! Orang-orang sialan! Disuruh masuk klub aja males banget! Cih!"

Suara Hiruma menggema hingga sampai ke dapur. Sena mengelus dadanya karena kaget dan takut. Siap-siap untuk kejutan selanjutnya nih.

Hiruma berjalan cepat menuju dapur karena hidungnya yang tajam telah mencium aroma harum masakan di sana. Ia tahu jika sang _slave _sedang memasak sesuatu untuk dirinya. Namun suasana hatinya yang sedang kesal, menyebabkan Hiruma enggan untuk makan.

"A-Ah, Hiruma-sama? Sudah pulang?"

Sekuat tenaga dan seberani mungkin, Sena mendongak. Menatap lawan bicaranya yang memasang tampang bete sambil mengunyah permen karet _nonsugar_ dengan gusar. Hiruma berdiri tepat di depan Sena. Tangan kirinya memegang sesuatu yang Sena tak tahu apa namanya. Hanya saja Ia pernah melihatnya saat Hiruma... membuat pingsan Kurita di lapangan.

"_Slave_ sialan! Tch!"

Ada aliran listrik di benda yang dipegang Hiruma. Sena menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Keringat dingin mengucur di wajahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Intuisinya berkata jika hari ini, Ia akan mengalami hal yang menghebohkan lagi.

BZZTT. CRESS

Tubuh Sena ambruk seketika saat listrik itu menyetrum punggungnya. Stand gun. Tangan Hiruma menggenggam stand gun yang mengalir listrik bertegangan sedang. Namun cukup untuk membuat korban pingsan dalam beberapa jam, tergantung daya tahannya.

"Kekekekekek! _The spesial edition of your punishment, fucking slave_!"

Hiruma terkekeh keras. Satu tangan cukup bagi dirinya untuk menggendong Sena yang notabene sangat mungil itu. Ringan. Pikir Hiruma. Dan saat matanya tertuju pada talenan yang digunakan Sena untuk memotong, Hiruma mendapat ide. Bukan. Bukan talenannya. Namun benda yang berada di atasnya.

Seringai Hiruma begitu lebar sangat menyeramkan. Malam ini, Ia akan mengajari _slave_ itu tentang bagaimana cara memperlakukan masternya yang sedang kesal.

O o O o O

"Ukh..."

Hiruma menoleh saat telinganya menangkap suara dari mulut kecil _slave_ miliknya. Kemudian seringai kejam khas Hiruma pun terukir di wajahnya mendapati sang slave mulai tersadar dari pingsan akibat sengatan _stand gun_ miliknya.

"Hooh? Sudah bangun kau, _slave_ sialan?"

Sena berusaha menajamkan pandangannya yang buram. Baru setelah beberapa lama, Sena dapat melihat dengan jelas di mana posisinya saat ini. Dan matanya kini melebar saat mendapati dirinya berada di kamar mandi yang didesain aneh oleh Hiruma.

"Hi-Hiruma-sama.. Aku di mana? Kamar mandi ini tidak seperti kamar mandi di dekat dapur. Dan... HYAAAHHHHH!"

Jeritan Sena menggema di kamar mandi. Hingga Sena sendiri malu mendengar gema suaranya. Namun Ia lebih malu lagi saat mendapati dirinya menggantung di udara dengan tali mengikat tubuhnya di sana-sini tanpa sehelai benang pun.

"Heh! Siapa suruh kau teriak, hah?"

Hiruma mendekati Sena dan memerhatikan dengan puas hasil karyanya. Ikatan ala _shibari_ yang Hiruma pelajari di internet ternyata membawa hasil yang maksimal. Tubuh Sena terlihat lebih menggairahkan dengan lilitan tali yang mengikat leher, lengan, paha, dada (hingga dadanya terlihat berisi), dan berakhir di selangkangan Sena.

Wajah Sena merah padam. Tubuhnya yang menggantung secara horizontal di udara itu membuat jeratan tali di hampir setiap tubuhnya begitu menyesakkan. Tangannya diikat di belakang, kakinya ditekuk menyatu dengan paha, juga diikat. Serta lilitan melingkar di dadanya yang membuat dadanya mengacung menantang.

"Hi-Hiruma-sama... Aku... Aku malu sekali. Hiks"

Airmata Sena berusaha ditahan agar tidak mengalir. Sebenarnya Ia tak mau menyinggung perasaan Hiruma dengan menangis tersedu di depannya karena perlakuan sang master adalah absolut. Namun Ia tak dapat membohongi dirinya jika Ia sangat malu dengan keadaan ini.

"Haaa? Malu? Tenang saja. Hanya ada aku di sini. Dan memang hanya aku yang boleh melihat ini semua. Kekekekekek!"

Tawa terkekeh Hiruma ikut menggema di seluruh penjuru kamar mandi. Tangan kirinya tak lagi menggenggam stand gun yang membuat Sena pingsan karena _shock_. Berganti dengan sebuah _handycam_ yang terlihat mahal dan baru. Hiruma meletakkan _handycam_ itu di atas _tripod_ dan menggeser _tripod_ itu hingga tubuh Sena terekam seluruhnya.

"Hieeeee! Kenapa ada _handycam_ di siniiii? Hiruma-samaa."

Sena meronta-ronta. Namun hal itu malah menyebabkan jeratan tali yang melilitnya semakin ketat menjeratnya. Sena meringis. Akhirnya Ia pasrah dengan keadaan. Toh cepat atau lambat, hari ini pasti akan datang.

"Nah, waktunya bermain dengan _slave_ sialan ini! Kekekekek!"

Hiruma mendekati Sena kembali dan menyeringai lebar. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah wortel besar dengan ujung mengecil yang tadi ingin Sena pakai untuk memasak sup. Sena melirik benda yang dipegang Hiruma dengan tatapan horor.

"A-Apa itu, Hiruma-sama? Untuk apa?"

Takut-takut, Sena bertanya. Namun bukan jawaban dari mulut Hiruma yang Sena dapatkan. Namun langsung prakteknya!

"AAKKHH!"

Airmatanya mengalir saat Ia merasakan ujung wortel yang kecil itu menyeruak masuk dengan paksa lubang bagian belakangnya. Namun tetap saja, meski ujungnya kecil, yang namanya wortel besar, ujungnya juga pasti cukup besar.

Sena menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Darah mengalir dari luka di bibir Sena akibat digigit terlalu keras karena menahan perih, sakit dan rasa panas yang menyiksa tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Ooh? Ternyata masih sakit? Kukira kau sudah tidak..."

Hiruma tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat didapati mata Sena menatapnya kosong. Seolah tak ada jiwa yang hidup di sana. Hiruma mengangkat alisnya dan meletupkan balon permen karetnya, kemudian membuangnya. Tangan kurus Hiruma menelusuri wajah Sena yang terdiam seribu bahasa.

"HEY _SLAVE_ SIALAN!"

Sena tersentak saat julukannya dipanggil dengan suara keras yang menggema. Ia menatap Hiruma yang memandanginya dengan pandangan yang sulit ditebak. Mungkin kesal? Atau marah? Atau jijik? Sena hanya bisa tersenyum demi membuat Hiruma merasa nyaman. Ya. Kini yang dipikirkannya hanya demi Hiruma. Tidak ada lagi.

"Ya, Hiruma-sa...Mmmm..."

Hiruma menyambar bibir mungil Sena dan menguncinya dengan bibir miliknya. Cukup lama mereka hanya diam dalam ciuman itu. Namun sedikit demi sedikit, Sena mulai relaks dan akhirnya memejamkan matanya perlahan.

"Hey, _Slave_ sialan..."

Hiruma memanggilnya lagi saat Ia memutuskan ciuman mereka. Kini dengan suara lembut yang baru pertama kali Sena dengar dari mulut Hiruma. Dengan malu-malu, Sena menatap Hiruma yang menjilati bibirnya sendiri karena ada darah di ujung bibirnya. Darah Sena yang tadi menggigit bibir bawah terlalu keras.

"Ya?"

"Lupakan masa lalumu yang sialan itu! Aku tidak mau kau terus mengingat hal itu! Membuatku kesal saja!"

Jantung Sena berdebar keras. Serasa ada yang menghantam kepalanya dengan keras. Jadi Hiruma tahu masa lalunya yang kelam itu? Entah darimana Ia mendapatkannya, kini Sena tidak peduli. Karena hatinya mulai menghangat dengan perkataan masternya barusan.

"Baik, master."

Hiruma menyeringai mendapati Sena sangat penurut. Tangan kanannya yang masih memegangi wortel itu perlahan digerakkan maju mundur dengan ritme teratur. Membuat Sena setengah mati menahan perasaan yang seakan meledak saat itu juga.

"Ah... Hi-Hiruma-sama... Sa-Sakit sekali. Nggg.. Aaahh..."

Desahan Sena yang menggema itu membuat Hiruma bertambah semangat menggerakkan tangannya. Dengan cepat, Hiruma memaju-mundurkan tangannya hingga wortel itu bergerak keluar masuk di lubang belakang Sena dan menghasilkan sensasi aneh di hati Sena.

"Tepat sekali aku memilih kamar mandi sebagai tempat _punishment_ ini. Selain suaramu menjadi menggema, di sini lebih terang daripada di kamar sehingga aku dapat melihatmu dengan jelas. Kekekekek!"

"Hiieeee... Hi-Hiruma-sama... Ja-Jangan bilang gitu dong. Aaahhh..."

Hiruma dapat dengan jelas melihat jika 'milik' Sena kini telah terbangun karena ulahnya. Sambil terkekeh keras, Hiruma kembali mempercepat ritme tangannya hingga gerakan lembutnya berubah menjadi sodokan kasar. Sena menjerit menahan sakit.

"Aaakkhh! Hi-Hiruma-sama... Hiruma-samaaa..."

Saat hentakan Hiruma menyentuh bagian tersensitif Sena di dalam sana, sontak Sena bergerak liar sambil mengerang keras. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Memanggil nama sang master dengan suara parau dan tatapan sayu menggoda.

"Hi-Hiruma-samaa.. Tidaakk... Aaahhhh!"

"Oh? Apakah aku telah menyentuh _sensitive spot_mu?"

Sena menggeleng keras. Wajahnya telah sepenuhnya memerah. ia merutuki erangannya yang malah membuat Hiruma semakin mempercepat ritme gerakannya menyodok titik tersensitifnya. Semakin cepat ritme gerakan Hiruma, semakin cepat Sena merasakan ada sesuatu yang akan melesak keluar.

"Hi-Hiruma-sama... Aku... Aku.. Haaaah!"

Hiruma terbengong melihat Sena telah mencapai klimaksnya dengan cepat. Ia kemudian melepas wortel itu dan membuangnya. Menyeringai lebar kemudian menurunkan Sena dengan katrol meski ikatan _shibari_ itu masih mengikatnya. Sena menatap malu Hiruma yang mulai membuka pakaiannya satu persatu.

"Kheh! _Slave_ sialan tidak berguna. Siapa yang suruh kau keluar duluan, idiot!"

Hiruma melepas penutup terakhirnya. Sena membuang muka semakin malu melihat tubuh Hiruma yang kini tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupinya. Hiruma berdiri di depan Sena dengan seringai tetap terpasang di wajahnya. Ia kemudian mendekatkan senjatanya yang telah terbangun sempurna itu di depan mulut Sena.

"E-Eeehhh?"

"Hisap seperti yang kulakukan kemarin, _Slave_ sialan!"

Sena memejamkan matanya malu. Ia berusaha mengingat bagaimana Hiruma memperlakukannya kemarin. Dengan wajah sukses semerah tomat, Sena mulai menjulurkan lidah mungilnya, menyapu setiap senti milik masternya itu.

Hiruma sedikit mendesis merasakan miliknya yang mulai semakin menegang seiring lidah Sena menjilati dari ujung hingga pangkal. Dengan tak sabar, Hiruma mendorong pinggulnya hingga miliknya masuk ke dalam mulut Sena dengan kasar.

"Uukkhh... Mmmm!"

"_Sh*t_! Kena gigimu! Ayo buka mulutmu lebar-lebar, _slave_ sialan!"

Hiruma mencengkeram rambut Sena dan menengadahkan wajahnya agar Ia bisa melihat jelas wajah Sena yang merah padam dan bersusah payah memperlakukan dirinya sesuai perintah. Dengan anggukan pelan, Sena membuka mulutnya selebar yang Ia bisa.

"Ngghhh..."

Erangan Sena terdengar disela-sela aktivitasnya menghisap milik Hiruma. Getaran yang dihasilkan dari erangan Sena terasa sampai ke seluruh titik syaraf Hiruma di bawah sana. Membuatnya setengah melayang.

"Gunakan lidahmu!"

Sena mengangguk. Gerakannya begitu lambat dan kaku. Ia bingung untuk apa Ia harus menggunakan lidahnya saat mulutnya penuh seperti itu. Akhirnya karena tak mau membuat masternya semakin murka, Sena memilih untuk menggunakan instingnya dalam memainkan lidahnya.

"Ssshh... Hoo. Kau ternyata jago juga."

Sena menggerakkan lidahnya menyapu setiap inchi batangnya dengan cepat dari dalam mulutnya. Air liurnya telah membasahi seluruh milik Hiruma. Namun merasa ada yang kurang, Hiruma semakin mendorong pinggulnya hingga miliknya masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam mulut Sena bahkan mencapai tenggorokannya.

"Uuukkhh!"

Sena gelagapan. Ia seakan ingin muntah dan sesak nafas saat milik Hiruma menyeruak masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan bergerak menuju tenggorokannya. Air liurnya semakin mengalir melewati sela mulutnya yang penuh.

"Kekekekekek! Kau tau teknik ini, _slave_ sialan?"

Sena yang masih berusaha mengambil oksigen itu hanya menggeleng pelan. Erangan pelannya yang memohon untuk segera dibebaskan itu malah membuat sensasi dahsyat di kejantanan Hiruma. Semakin Sena mengerang, semakin Hiruma tak dapat membendung hasrat dashyatnya.

"_Deepthroat_ namanya. KHEH!"

Dan akhirnya saat Sena dengan polos masih berusaha menjilati batang milik Hiruma, pertahanan Hiruma jebol. Cairan panas dan banyak membuncah memenuhi mulut Sena dan mengalir ke tenggorokannya. Bahkan ada sebagian yang mengalir keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hhhmmmpphh!"

"Telan, bodoh! Jika tidak, aku tak akan melepas ini dari mulutmu!"

Sena kaget. Telan? Ini semua harus ditelan? Tapi kalau tidak ditelan, Ia akan kehabisan oksigen. Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa, Sena menelan seluruh cairan itu hingga bersih. Setelah puas, Hiruma menarik tubuhnya dan menjauhi Sena.

"Hhh... Uhuk..."

Sena terbatuk-batuk karena telah menelan cairan aneh yang seumur hidup baru pertama Ia rasakan. Namun belum selesai Sena menarik nafas untuk mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen, Hiruma kembali menarik katrol yang membuat tubuh Sena kembali melayang di udara secara horizontal. Ia kemudian menarik katrol lain yang menghubungkan dengan tali di kaki Sena hingga membuat kaki Sena terbuka lebar. Sungguh kamar mandi yang sangat tidak biasa.

"Hiieeeee! Hiruma-samaaaa..."

"Ini baru _main course_, slave sialan!"

Hiruma berdiri di tengah dan mengelus lipatan paha Sena dengan lembut. Sena yang saat itu sedang lemas, hanya bisa memasrahkan tubuhnya pada masternya itu. Ia melirik Hiruma yang beranjak menuju sebuah box yang cukup besar. Dengan penasaran, Sena bertanya pada Hiruma.

"Hiruma-sama... Apa yang ada di dalam box itu?"

Hiruma menoleh ke arah Sena. Sudut bibirnya terangkat sempurna. Ia menyeringai seram, membuat Sena bergidik dan merasakan akan ada hal aneh lagi yang akan dilakukan Hiruma. Dan bingo! Amat sangat berbahaya malah.

"H.. Hee? Shotgun?"

Sena bergidik ngeri melihat Hiruma memasang shotgun tepat depan sasarannya, kepala Sena. Hiruma kemudian memasukkan selang itu ke dalam lubang yang terdapat pada pegangan shotgun, dan berjalan menuju Sena sambil memegang ujung lain selang kecil itu.

"Kekekekek! Selang kecil ini namanya _Catheter_, _slave_ sialan. Jika kamu mengerti bahasa Inggris, kau akan tau di mana aku akan membenamkan benda ini juga manfaatnya!"

Tawa Hiruma menggema lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali Ia tertawa seperti itu. Menyeramkan. Hiruma kemudian memasukkan selang kecil itu ke dalam lubang kejantanan Sena dengan kasar. Sontak Sena menjerit sejadi-jadinya, merasakan sakit dan panas merambat di seluruh tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"AAAKKKHH! HI-HIRUMA-SAMAAA! SAKI... MMM!"

Suara jeritan Sena tak terdengar lagi karena Hiruma telah membekap mulutnya dengan _Ball Gag_ hingga mulut Sena tak ada celah untuk tertutup. Hiruma mengambil lilin dan menyalakannya. Sena menggeleng keras sambil berusaha untuk teriak. Namun sia-sia.

"Sabar, _slave_ sialan. Aku masih ingin bermain-main denganmu sebelum mencicipi _main course_."

Kemanakah Hiruma akan menumpahkan cairan lilin itu? Tentu saja ke sekitar _catheter_ agar _catheter_ itu tidak terlepas dengan mudah. Merasa tidak puas, Hiruma juga melumuri cairan lilin itu di kejantanan Sena yang membuat Sena mengerang keras.

Airmata Sena kembali mengalir. Panas. Sakit. Dan jutaan perasaan lainnya hinggap di tubuhnya. Ia meringis tertahan setiap cairan lilin itu menyelimuti miliknya perlahan. Hiruma mematikan lilinnya dan menatap Sena dalam diam. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Hey, _Slave_ sialan..."

Dalam deritanya, Sena masih mau menatap sang master dengan mengangkat kepalanya lemah. Ditatapnya Hiruma yang menghela nafas berat. Dengan khawatir, Sena menggerakkan badannya. Apakah Hiruma tidak menyukainya? Atau Ia tak menikmatinya? Sorot matanya meredup.

"... kau bodoh sekali."

"?"

"Kenapa kau masih saja mau menurut? Padahal kau tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Bisa saja kau kabur saat aku tidur."

Sena terdiam. Ia melemaskan tubuhnya dan menurunkan kepalanya kembali. Ia menggeleng. Tidak bisa? Bisa saja Ia kabur disaat Hiruma tidur. Namun saat Ia melihat wajah Hiruma yang tertidur di sampingnya, niat untuk kabur itu sirna.

Kesepian.

Sena tahu Hiruma kesepian tinggal seorang diri di apartemen itu. Tanpa ada yang menemani, membantu atau hanya sekedar berkunjung. Dan ketika Hiruma mendapati Sena tinggal di apartemennya, Sena tahu jika Hiruma sedikit terhibur. Terbukti dari saat Hiruma tidur di sisinya. Ge-er atau tidak, Sena merasa Hiruma bermanja-manja padanya meski hanya menggigit lehernya atau menggerayangi tubuhnya. Itu manja? Entahlah. Namun menurut Sena sih begitu. Dan juga, Hiruma jadi sering tertawa. Meski menyeramkan.

"Mmm..."

Saliva Sena mengalir dari lubang-lubang yang terdapat di _Ball Gag_ itu, juga dari sudut bibirnya karena Ia tak dapat menelannya. Pemandangan itu membuat hasrat Hiruma kembali naik. Ia kembali menyeringai. Dan sedikit melupakan rasa penasarannya akan tingkah laku Sena.

"Hey, _slave_ sialan. Aku akan menjelaskan aturan main hari ini..."

Hiruma berdiri di tengah kaki Sena. Tanpa memberi tanda, Hiruma mendorong kasar miliknya masuk ke dalam lubang bagian belakangnya hingga miliknya terbenam sempurna di sana. Mata Sena membelalak sepenuhnya. Ia menggigit _Ball Gag_ itu keras-keras. Merasakan sakit yang tak terhingga di dalam sana. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengoyak tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan pisau. Hiruma mendesis pelan.

"Che! Nah... Aturan mainnya, kau tidak boleh klimaks duluan. Karena kalau kau klimaks, maka cairanmu akan mengalir lewat selang itu, menuju shotgun tak jauh dari sini. Karena shotgun itu telah kurancang sedemikian rupa..."

Hiruma menarik keluar miliknya, kemudian kembali memasukkannya ke dalam dengan kasar hingga sepenuhnya tenggelam di dalam lubang Sena. Sena kembali mengerang keras. Tubuhnya sedikit bergoyang karena dorongan dari Hiruma. Dadanya naik turun, menahan gejolak dalam tubuhnya.

"... agar saat air masuk ke dalam shotgun itu, maka dengan otomatis, peluru akan meluncur dan memecahkan kepalamu!"

"NNGGGG!"

Jadi kesimpulan yang Sena tangkap, Ia tak boleh klimaks mendahului Hiruma, atau mati! Dengan menetapkan hati, Sena mengangguk pasrah. Hiruma menyeringai. Pemuda iblis itu mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya cepat. Sempit. Itulah hal pertama yang Hiruma rasakan saat miliknya melesak masuk.

"Kheh!"

Hanya erangan pelan yang keluar dari mulut Hiruma. Ia merasakan miliknya dicengkeram erat oleh dinding-dinding Sena yang saat itu memang berusaha agar Hiruma menikmatinya dan berharap agar acara ini cepat usai.

Dengan tempo cepat dan teratur, Hiruma menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat kejantanannya keluar-masuk kasar. Sena masih meringis. Namun saat kepala kejantanan Hiruma telah menyentuh bagian tersensitif Sena, Sena mengerang keras. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat dan dadanya naik turun dengan cepat.

"Ooh? Lagi-lagi aku menyentuh prostatmu ya? Kekekekek! Bersiaplah, slave sialan!"

Peluh membasahi wajah Hiruma. Namun sejujurnya, Ia setengah melayang mendapati surga kecil di diri Sena kini telah Ia masuki. Hentakannya semakin kasar setelah Hiruma merasakan kejantanannya semakin mengeras dan membesar.

Sena? Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan debur cairan di _testis_-nya yang siap melesat kapan saja jika Sena tak mengingat kematian di ambang mata. Namun meski awalnya Sena terpaksa untuk memuaskan masternya, namun sebagai manusia biasa, tubuh Sena berkata lain. Semakin Hiruma menyentuh prostatnya berulang-ulang (dengan tujuan agar Sena cepat klimaks tentunya), semakin pikiran Sena seperti melayang ke awang-awang.

Kini hentakan Hiruma berubah menjadi sodokan kasar dengan ritme semakin tidak teratur. Direntangkannya kaki Sena semakin lebar dan dicengkeramnya kejantanan Sena yang mulai basah dengan cairan precum. Hiruma menyeringai. Hiruma tau, sebentar lagi Sena-pun akan menuju puncak kenikmatannya. Karena itu, dengan cepat dan kasar, Hiruma semakin menyodok prostat Sena hingga dinding-dingding di dalam semakin menjepit kejantanan Hiruma dan berbaik hati mengocok kejantanan Sena yang telah menegang sepenuhnya.

"KH!"

Seiring terdengar decak keras Hiruma, cairan klimaksnya keluar memenuhi seluruh dalam Sena. Sena yang saat itu dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha agar tidak klimaks, akhirnya ikut klimaks bersama masternya. Tubuhnya menegang. Ia bergerak kaku, hingga cairan kenikmatannya keluar. Mengalir dari selang menuju shotgun Hiruma.

"!"

Sena memejamkan matanya erat. Inikah akhir dari hidupnya? Harus mati tertembak karena Ia ejakulasi bersama masternya itu? Hidup tidak adil. Mati tidak elit.

"Kekekekek! Kenapa, _slave_ sialan? Tenang. Kau tak akan mati karena aku belum mengokang shotgun itu. Bagaimana sensasi takut di ambang kematian ini? Menyenangkan bukan?"

Dengan kasar, Hiruma menarik _Ball Gag_ yang menahan mulut Sena. Salivanya membanjiri lantai kamar mandi. Sena menatapnya sebal. Padahal Ia sudah sekuat tenaga hingga keringat membanjiri tubuhnya, eh ternyata dibohongi. Hiruma licik sekali.

"Hiruma-sama jahaaattt..."

Hiruma tertawa keras hingga airmatanya keluar melihat wajah Sena yang memelas dan memerah karena malu dan marah. _Slave_ kecilnya ngambek. Sena menggerakkan tubuhnya hingga tubuhnya bergoyang maju-mundur. Membuat kejantanan Hiruma yang memang masih terpendam di dalam, kembali aktif.

"Haa? Kau mau lagi, _slave_ sialan? Ternyata kau nafsuan juga ya? Kekekekekkekek!"

Padahal Sena tak ada maksud untuk mengaktifkan lagi hasrat Hiruma. Ia hanya ingin agar Hiruma segera melepasnya dan membuka ikatannya. Namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Gawat.

"Errr... Bu... Bukaan! Aku... hanya ingin Hiruma-sama cepat melepaskanku..."

"Tidak akan! Persiapkan dirimu, _Slave_ sialan!"

"Gyaaaaaaa!"

O o O o O

"Aduuhhh..."

Sena merintih pelan saat Ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Kemarin adalah kejadian yang melelahkan. Ia kembali dipaksa memuaskan hasrat masternya yang 'tidak sengaja' Ia 'aktifkan'. Ditatapnya Hiruma yang masih tidur dengan tenang di sampingnya.

"Master, kau jahat."

Sena bergumam sebal. Namun Ia terima saja diperlakukan seperti itu. Karena kini yang ada dipikirannya adalah Hiruma. Masa lalu kelamnya seolah sirna, berganti dengan bayangan Hiruma yang memasuki dirinya dengan _gentle_, meski bisa dibilang Ia telah di _rape_ Hiruma. Namun entah mengapa, Sena menikmatinya. Menikmati?

Wajah Sena berubah merona merah. Bayangan tubuh Hiruma yang bergerak kasar dan cepat, dada yang naik turun menahan gejolak nafasnya, wajah Hiruma yang meski dingin, namun terlihat keren karena dipenuhi peluh, dan... dan... milik Hiruma yang tak pernah terbayangkan akan hadir di dalam tubuhnya.

"Hyaaaa!"

Sena menggeleng keras. Berusaha menghapus hasrat aneh yang muncul tiba-tiba itu. Ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Namun tanpa Ia sadari, tangannya telah meraba celana tidurnya yang terasa semakin sempit. Gawat. Sena _turn on_ dengan sendirinya!

"Ah..."

"Hey, _slave_ sialan! Ternyata kamu memang penuh nafsu ya. Sedang apa, hah?"

Sena kaget. Dengan cepat, Ia menarik tangannya dan pura-pura tersenyum polos. Namun usahanya sia-sia. Hiruma dengan jelas telah melihat Sena memainkan kejantanannya yang entah sejak kapan terbangun itu.

"Oooh. Oke! Sini kau, _slave_ sialan!"

"Gyaaaaaaa!"

4 kali dalam 24 jam. Melebihi dosis minum obat. Overdosis lho, Hiruma.

"Heh, _slave_ sialan..."

"Ya, master?"

"Mau berfantasi sambil menonton videomu di kamar mandi tempo hari?"

"Tidaaaaakkkkkkkk!"

O o O o O

**TBC**

**Errr... Kok latarnya kayak bukan di kamar mandi ya? Huhuhuhu. Kagak berasa di kamar mandinya. Huhuhu lagi. DD:. Tapi anggeplah apapun yang ada di Hiruma itu gak pernah gak aneh. Hehe. #gakbertanggungjawab**

**Iseng-iseng coretkagakcoret berhadiah : berapa kali Hiruma memanggil Sena dengan panggilan Slave sialan? :DD**

**Sena : au tuh. Kenapa Hiruma-san seneng banget manggil aku gitu. Huhu**

**Aru : gak tau juga ya. Jawabannya bisa kamu dapat di episod berikutnya kok, Sena-kun.**

**Sena : hieeee! Tapi jangan pake lemon lagiii**

**Aru : gak janji. :p**

**Buat istilah alat-alat sadomaso, silakan anda cari di majalah bobo. #kabur.**

**Bukan ding. Maksudnya di gugel. Abis kalo dijelasin juga susah. D:**

**Review plis. **


	5. Chapter 5

"_Selamat pagi_, slave_ sialan."_

"_Euh... pagi, master." Sena tersenyum melihat sang master, Hiruma, menyeringai di sampingnya sambil menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kanan, menghadap dirinya._

"_Mimpi indah?"_

"_Indah." Sena bahagia masternya berubah jadi baik._

_Eh tunggu. Sejak kapan iblis tobat?_

"_Persiapkan dirimu, slave sialan!" _

"_GYAAAAAA!"_

**Euh. Maafkan daku, minna-samaaaa.. aku bukannya ngelupain fic ini. Tapi aku belum punya uke untuk dipraktekin. Jadinya hasrat buat nulis ini hilang terus. –hajared-**

**Langsung disclaimer **

**Ah males. Baca aja di episod sebelumnya. #gampared**

**OOC (meski aku berusaha agar tetap IC)**

**Yaoi**

**Rate M**

**Typo**

**HiruSena**

**PWP mungkin**

**SM (slave master. Hoho)**

_**DN? DR!**_

O o O o O

Sena berjalan lunglai masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Ia berjalan menuju bangkunya dan perlahaaan sekali menurunkan tubuhnya untuk duduk di kursi. Ingin sekali ia menjerit menahan sakit di tubuh bagian bawahnya akibat ulah sang master yang meminta jatah di pagi bolong.

"Uukkhh. Menyebalkan. Sakitnya masih terasa."

Sena sedikit heran. Darimana sih sang master mempelajari dan mendapat benda-benda aneh seperti kemarin. Seumur hidup, Sena belum pernah melihat benda-benda seperti penutup mulut berbentuk bola, atau selang kecil yang begitu perih dipasang di miliknya.

Eh tunggu. Ini di sekolah, Sena! Jangan sampai kau terus memikirkan sex dari pagi sampai malam. Siapa yang harus disalahkan? Siapaaa? Sena perang batin dalam hatinya. Memang menurut penelitian, pria lebih banyak memikirkan sex daripada wanita setiap harinya. Tapi bukan berarti Sena termasuk dalam kategori pria _hypersex_. Sory ye. Ini semua gara-gara...

"Hei, _slave_ sialan."

Dia.

Sena menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan masternya, Hiruma yang tengah memakan permen karet non gulanya sambil menyampirkan _shotgun _di bahunya. Euh. Jika Sena melihat pistol itu, rasanya ingat mimpi buruk kemarin.

"Ya, master?"

"Malam ini aku mau makan oden. Siapkan!"

"Ba-baik." Sena mengangguk dan siap-siap untuk kabur sebelum tangannya ditahan oleh Hiruma. Oh tuhan. Jangan sekarang!

"... mau kemana kau?"

"Ke-ke-ke WC! Iya! A-aku tidak tahan lagi nih, Hiruma-sama. To-tolong lepaskan tanganku." Dengan gagap, Sena berusaha berakting seperti orang yang menahan buang air kecil.

Bukannya iba, Hiruma malah menyeringai lebar hingga gigi-giginya yang runcing itu terlihat semua. "Kalau begitu kau bisa melakukannya di sini."

"Heeeeee?"

"Kekekekekek."

Dasar setan! Bisa saja mencari tempat sepi seperti ini untuk bertemu. Atau jangan-jangan ia telah memasang plang agar tak seorangpun lewat di lorong tempat mereka berdiri sekarang?

"Ja-jangan begitu dong, Hiruma-sama. A-aku..."

Ucapan Sena terputus karena Hiruma telah memepetkan tubuhnya di tembok. Tubuhnya yang kecil tak dapat kabur karena di tahan oleh tubuh tinggi Hiruma. Yah, toh Sena memang tak bisa kabur kemanapun karena sang iblis pasti mengejarnya meskipun ke ujung dunia.

"Kekekekek. Sesering apapun kita melakukan 'itu', ternyata aku tak pernah bosan padamu, _slave_ sialan!"

"Eh?"

Hiruma membekap mulut Sena dengan bibirnya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya mulai bekerja melepas ikat pinggang serta resleting celana slave imutnya itu, tentu saja perlahan hingga Senapun tak menyadarinya.

"Hhhh..." Sena menarik nafas kuat-kuat karena kekurangan oksigen akibat serangan Hiruma yang mendadak. Tapi sepertinya ia tak dapat bernafas lega karena...

"Kekekekekek!"

Setan itu belum puas!

Hiruma dengan cepat melepas celana beserta boxer Sena dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat. Sena yang kaget karena tak tau kapan masternya membuka resletingnya itu hanya dapat menjerit tertahan. Dengan kasar, Hiruma membekap mulut Sena dengan tangannya. Ia melepas dasi Sena dan memakainya untuk membekap mulut Sena.

"Kekekekek. Nah dengan begini bersuarapun kau tak bisa."

"Nggg! Mmmm!"

Satu tangan Hiruma menahan kedua tangan Sena di atas sedang satu tangan kanannya dipakai untuk memegang shotgun kesayangannya. Eh tunggu, taruh dulu dong shotgunnya kalau mau bermain dengan anak kecil. Tidak. Bukan iblis Hiruma namanya kalau ia merasa belas kasihan pada slave di depannya.

Dan memang benar, shotgun itu ia pakai untuk mengerjai slavenya. Hiruma mengeluarkan borgol dari sakunya yang disambut dengan belalakan mata oleh Sena. Darimana lagi si iblis itu dapat benda aneh itu? Kemudian ia menahan tangan Sena di belakang dan memakaikannya di kedua tangannya.

Sena hanya dapat menatap masternya takut-takut. Menjeritpun tidak bisa. Tapi jika ia menjerit, maka ia akan merasa malu karena penampilannya... err... begitulah. Jadi lebih baik ia melihat saja apa yang akan masternya lakukan.

Hiruma mengangkat satu kaki Sena hingga terlihat dengan jelas liang analnya. Merasa sangat malu, Sena memejamkan matanya dan pasrah. Dan sepertinya Sena merasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh dan mengelus liangnya. Benda itu dingin sekali. Jangan-jangan...

"NGGGG!" Sena berusaha lepas dari Hiruma ketika kaget melihat moncong shotgun telah berada di depan liangnya. Hiruma terkekek bahagia melihat reaksi Sena dan kembali menggesekkan moncong pistolnya di liang Sena.

Takut, geli, dan sejuta perasaan aneh merayapi tubuh Sena hingga tanpa sadar, mau tidak mau, ia menegang. Hiruma bersiul pelan melihat itu dan dengan kasar, ia menusukkan ujung pistolnya masuk ke dalam liang Sena.

"KKHHH! NGGGGG!" airmata Sena tak terbendung lagi. Ia meringis ketika dirasanya benda dingin dan besar itu masuk secara paksa dan kasar.

"Haaa! Untung aku beli shotgun dengan moncong besar seperti ini. Bagaimana, slave sialan? Kau menyukainya?"

Sena menggeleng pelan. Hanya satu yang ia takuti. Ketika secara tak sengaja pelatuknya tertekan, maka tamatlah semua. Namun sepertinya sang master cuek-cuek saja malah kini ia mulai memompa shotgun itu keluar masuk tubuhnya.

Kurang puas, Hiruma menaikkan satu kaki Sena di bahunya hingga terlihat semakin jelas prosesnya. Ia terus memacu shotgunnya keluar masuk dengan ritme tak beraturan sedangkan satu tangannya iseng memainkan milik Sena yang semakin menegang.

Sena hanya bisa mendesah tertahan dengan kepala menengadah ke atas. Ia tak mau melihat wajah masternya, lebih tepatnya ia malu jika harus mengakui jika ia sedikit menikmati permainan tangan masternya itu.

"Hoo? Kau menikmatinya?"

"Nggg..."

Puas sekali Hiruma melihat slavenya semakin menegang dengan wajah memerah. Airmatanya masih menggenang. Tapi Hiruma menganggap itu sebagai airmata bahagia saja. Hiruma semakin mendorong shotgunnya masuk ke semakin dalam ke tubuh Sena. Ia masih mencari _sensitive spot_ dan senang melihat reaksi Sena.

"Umm.. Hhhh.. Nggg.. MMM!"

Yak kena. Tubuh Sena bergetar dan saliva mulai membasahi dasinya. Dengan beringas, Hiruma menyodok ujung shotgunnya di titik yang baru saja ia temukan, membuat Sena terlonjak beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya...

"NNNH!"

Cairan putih membasahi tangan Hiruma. Hiruma mengeluarkan moncong shotgun dari tubuh Sena dan menjilati tangannya yang belepotan cairan Sena. Sena hanya terduduk lemas dengan wajah merah dan tertunduk. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Iblis, iblis. Melakukan sex di sekolah itu tidak baik!

"Kekekekek! Jatahmu untuk hari ini. Siap-siap nanti malam." Hiruma membuka borgol yang menahan tangan Sena dan berjalan cuek meninggalkannya. "Oh ya, jangan berwajah ketakutan begitu. Shotgun ini belum kuisi dengan peluru."

Sena manyun. Ia mengelus kedua tangannya yang perih akibat gesekan borgol itu kemudian memungut celananya dan memakainya dengan lemas. "Hhhh... masteeerr... tanggungjawab sedikit dong. Menyebalkan. Selalu saja membuatku mati ketakutan kemudian menghidupkannya lagi. Huh."

O o O o O

Sore hari, sesuai pesanan Hiruma, Sena membeli bahan makanan untuk membuat oden. Tumben masternya meminta masakan Jepang yang sangat sederhana. Padahal oden kan tinggal beli saja di toko oden. Mengapa harus menyuruhnya masak coba?

"Fuuh. Lelah sekali berbelanja sambil menahan sakit. Uhuhu."

Meski mengeluh, toh akhirnya Sena tetap memasak di dapur seorang diri, karena sang master belum pulang dari kegiatan klubnya. Sena melihat buku resep sebagai paduan. Bahan-bahannya telah ia beli dan mulailah ia memasak makanan untuk master iblisnya.

BRAK!

"Astaga!" hampir saja jari Sena teriris pisau. Meskipun sudah beberapa hari tinggal, namun jantungnya belum juga kebal dengan suara-suara bantingan pintu akibat tendangan dari si iblis.

"Aaakh. Mengesalkan. Susah banget sih ngatur cere-cere sialan itu buat ikut latihan." Hiruma duduk di bangku ruang makan dan membuka jas sekolahnya dengan kesal.

"Se-selamat datang, Hiruma-sama." Sena mengelus dadanya pelan. Sabar. Sabar.

"Wow. Masak apa?"

"Pesananmu."

Hiruma membuka kancing bajunya sampai dada. Hidungnya yang tajam mengendus wangi masakan Sena. Ia menyeringai. "Hei, kau tak lupa beli gurita kan?"

"Gurita? Memang Hiruma-sama suka?"

"Iya."

Sena menggaruk pipinya. Ia tak beli bahan itu karena takut Hiruma tak menyukainya. Bagaimana ini? Hiruma menghela nafas kemudian mendekati Sena yang masih kebingungan. Ia memberikan seplastik gurita dan segera meninggalkannya ke kamar mandi.

"Eh? Dia beli? Banyak sekali. Tidak mungkin kan ia makan semuanya? Hehe."

Sena menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian melanjutkan memasak. Ia harus selesai memasak ketika sang master datang lagi ke ruang makan atau ia akan murka.

"Yes, selesai juga!" Sena menata isi oden dan menuangkan _mustard_ ke mangkuk.

"Sudah selesai?" Hiruma muncul dari balik pintu dengan handuk menutupi rambutnya. Sena mengangguk senang dan meletakkan masakannya di meja makan. Saat Sena sedang menata sumpit dan gelas, Hiruma berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"E-eeh? Hi-Hiruma-sama? Kaget aku."

Hiruma memeluk pinggang Sena dari belakang. Ia merapatkan dadanya di punggung Sena yang saat itu setengah membungkuk. Kaget, Sena hanya bisa diam dengan wajah memerah. Wangi sabun dan shampo khas Hiruma tercium jelas di hidungnya.

"_Chibi_..."

Eh? Apa telinganya tak salah dengar? Hiruma memanggilnya tidak dengan kacung sialan lagi?

"... tidak jadi." Hiruma melepas pelukannya dan duduk di bangku dengan cueknya, membiarkan Sena yang jantungnya sudah berdegup kencang dengan muka merah itu kembali manyun dan pergi ke dapur dengan alasan mengambil teko air.

"Kekekekek. Menarik." Hiruma mengambil sepotong lobak dan memakannya bulat-bulat. Ia kemudian melirik gurita dan menyeringai jahil.

"Ini minumnya, Hiruma-sama." Sena menuangkan air ke gelas Hiruma kemudian duduk di bangku seberangnya.

Sesekali ia melirik Hiruma yang makan masakannya dalam diam. Senang rasanya jika masakan sendiri dimakan tanpa protes oleh seseorang. Sena kemudian ikut makan bersama.

Selesai makan, Sena melihat Hiruma membawa piring bekasnya ke dapur. Tumben merapikan bekas makan sendiri. Ada apa ya? "Heh slave sialan. Abis makan, mandi sana!"

"I-iya." Sena merapikan meja kemudian bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi. Tanpa tau Hiruma sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang jahil lagi.

O o O o O

"Fuh, segarnya." Sena mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Ia duduk di depan cermin meja rias hanya dengan _bathrobe_ milik Hiruma yang kebesaran. Ia memandangi wajahnya di cermin. Tak sekurus dan sepucat dulu lagi. Berterimakasihlah pada Hiruma yang memberinya banyak makan.

Tiba-tiba Hiruma masuk ke kamarnya dan berdiri di belakangnya. Sena menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Hiruma menatapnya tajam. Ngeri juga melihat Hiruma seperti itu. Ada apa ini? Apakah Hiruma sedang _badmood _karena suatu alasan?

"Hei..."

"I-iya?"

Hiruma mengangkat tubuh mungil Sena ke atas meja rias dengan satu kaki bertumpu di kayu meja rias dan satu kaki lagi terjulur ke lantai. Sena yang kaget menatap pantulan tubuhnya dan tubuh Hiruma yang saat itu setengah menindihnya.

"Hi-Hiruma-sama?"

Tanpa dikatakanpun, Sena tau apa yang diinginkan masternya. Tapi selalu saja tiba-tiba. Dan sekarang ia merasa tangan Hiruma bergerak menyusup ke dalam bathrobe-nya dan mengelus paha kurus Sena. Sena menggeliat kegelian dengan perlakuan Hiruma. "Hi-Hiruma-samaa.. geli.."

Hiruma hanya diam sambil melihat ekspresi wajah Sena dari cermin. Tangannya terus bergerak dari paha menuju kejantanan Sena. Ia mencengkeramnya dan dengan kasar mengocoknya hingga Sena mau tidak mau mendesah tertahan.

"Hi-Hiruma-sama.. aahh.. apa.. apa yang... aahhhh..."

Satu tangan Hiruma ia gunakan untuk memasukkan beberapa jarinya ke dalam mulut Sena. Anggaplah sebagai penahan mulutnya. Ia menggerakkan jari-jarinya di dalam mulut Sena yang dibalas dengan jilatan lembut dari lidah Sena.

"Ngghh.. Hi-Hirhumha-shamha.. Nnnhhh.."

Saliva Sena menetes dari sudut bibirnya, membuatnya terlihat lebih menggairahkan. Hiruma menyingkap bawahan bathrobe Sena hingga terpampanglah pinggul dan paha Sena yang kurus. Hiruma masih memainkan milik Sena sedangkan tangan satunya masih sibuk menyumpal mulut Sena dengan jarinya.

"Hi-Hiru..."

Hiruma menghentikan kegiatannya di milik Sena kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari kantong yang sejak tadi ia bawa. Apa isinya? Apa barang-barang aneh itu lagi? Namun Sena tak dapat menoleh karena mulutnya masih disumpal tangan Hiruma dan menahan kepalanya agar tidak dapat bergerak.

"Ng? NNGGGGH!"

Ada benda aneh dan dingin memasuki liangnya. Apa? Apa yang Hiruma lakukan? Benda itu panjang dan cukup gemuk. Ada tonjolan-tonjolan aneh di badannya. Hiruma memasukkan paksa benda itu hingga memenuhi liang Sena.

"Kekekekek. Kau penasaran benda apa ini?"

Sena mengangguk pelan. Salivanya semakin menetes akibat benda aneh itu memasuki tubuhnya. Tonjolan-tonjolan itu menyebabkan sensasi aneh di dinding dalam tubuhnya hingga mau tidak mau Sena bertambah tegang.

"Ini gurita."

"HAAAAH!"

Gurita? Sena mengulangnya dalam hati. Jadi itu tujuan utama Hiruma membeli banyak gurita? Ya ampun! Sena menggeliat liar, memohon agar dilepaskan. Tapi Hiruma tak menghiraukannya dan terus memasukkan gurita yang cukup panjang dan gemuk itu masuk ke dalam lubang Sena.

"Bukankah enak, _slave_ sialan? Sensasi gesekan dari tentackle gurita ini membuatmu melayang bukan?" Hiruma mengorek mulut Sena lagi. Ia memasukkan jarinya semakin dalam di mulutnya, membuat Sena meneteskan airmata menahan keinginannya untuk muntah.

"Nggghhh.. Mmmphhh... Hi-Hirhu..."

"Belajar _deepthroath _lebih baik lagi, _slave_ sialan."

Sena mengangguk pasrah. Ujung gurita itu menggelitik _sensitive spot_ Sena hingga Sena kembali terlonjak dikarenakannya. Semakin Hiruma menggerakkan maju mundur gurita itu, semakin tinggi keinginan Sena untuk klimaks. Benar katanya. Tentackle gurita itu menggesek dindingnya hingga membuatnya melayang. Sena meletakkan kedua tangannya di cermin, menahan tubuhnya agar tidak ambruk.

"Wow. Seksi sekali, bukan? Lihat pantulan tubuhmu di cermin, _slave_ sialan."

Sena memejamkan matanya. Tak mau melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin karena itu hal yang memalukan sekali. Masih dengan gurita di dalam tubuhnya, Hiruma mengangkat tubuh Sena dan membawanya ke suatu tempat.

"Ng? Kita mau kemana, Hiruma-sama?"

Hiruma diam saja. Ia memiringkan lampu tembok dan voila! Ada pintu rahasia di dinding! Rumah macam apa ini. Batin Sena. Ketika memasuki ruangan itu, Sena bergidik. Banyak sekali benda-benda aneh di sana. Tempat tidur yang tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai tempat tidur karena tak ada kasur. Hanya ada tiang-tiang di empat sudut dan di atas tiang yang membentuk persegi panjang itu, banyak sekali tali-tali dan borgol.

"Tempat apa ini...?"

Hiruma mendirikan Sena di ranjang aneh itu, kemudian mengikat kedua tangannya di atap tempat tidur itu dengan borgol. Posisi Sena sekarang berdiri dengan kedua tangan terikat di atas, membuat Hiruma menyeringai melihatnya. Ditambah gurita itu masih menancap di tubuhnya.

"Kekekekek. Sebentar..." Hiruma berjalan ke arah laci besar yang menempel tembok. Sena mengamati Hiruma yang sedang mencari-cari sesuatu di sana. Apa lagi sekarang?

Hiruma kembali menghampiri Sena dan menggenggam sebuah rantai dengan ujung berbentuk antik. Wah? Itu seperti rantai untuk dompet. Untuk apa benda itu? Hiruma berdiri di depan Sena dan memakaikan benda itu di kedua putingnya.

CREP

Ujung rantai berbentuk antik itu menjepitnya, membuat Sena menjerit kesakitan. "Hi-Hiruma-samaaa! Sa-sakit sekali! Benda itu seperti penjepit jemuran. Sakiittt!"

"Memang. Dan jika kau bergerak, maka sakitnya akan bertambah karena beratnya rantai ini."

Sena meringis. Airmatanya menetes. Pasti sebentar lagi putingnya akan membiru. Sena menghela nafas melihat Hiruma kembali mengambil sesuatu di laci. Belum selesai penderitaan Sena, Hiruma kembali menambahkan.

"Hi-Hiruma-sama... sakit sekali..."

Hiruma berjalan mendekatinya. Ia memasang benda aneh lagi. Kini di mulut Sena. Dengan perlahan, Hiruma mengaitkan benda seperti kawat di setiap sudut mulut Sena hingga membuat mulut Sena terus terbuka.

"Ini namanya _spider gag._ Bentuknya memang seperti laba-laba karena panjang dan kaki-kakinya menahan mulutmu agar terus terbuka."

"Eeenngh..."

Hiruma sedikit berpikir, kemudian beranjak menuju laci lagi. Sena menghela nafas. Salivanya mulai membanjiri mulutnya. Mau tidak mau saliva itu akhirnya mengalir juga dari mulut terus menuju dagu dan menetes di dadanya.

"Hei, mau apa lagi?"

"... ahu huha mahu hihuma-hamha..."

Hiruma berhenti dari mencari benda di laci dan menoleh ke arah Sena. Ia menyeringai dan mengangguk. "Tenang, sebentar lagi. Setelah aku menghiasimu."

"Nggg..."

Sena memasang wajah melas. Rasa sakit dan perih di puting serta rasa pegal di mulutnya membuatnya semakin tak berdaya. Apalagi yang Hiruma ambil dari laci itu? Pasti benda aneh lagi.

Hiruma balik lagi ke ranjang. Ia menggenggam sebuah alat yang Sena tak tau fungsinya. Yang ia tau, Hiruma membalutnya di kejantanan Sena. Alat itu seperti pengatur suhu. Ada tombol dan alat itu terhubung dengan kabel cukup panjang yang ujungnya kain. Kain itulah yang Hiruma pakai untuk melilitkan miliknya.

"Sabar sedikit." Hiruma menyeringai dan menggigit keras leher Sena. Sena menjerit karena gigi-gigi tajam Hiruma melukai lehernya. Namun ada sensasi lain saat Hiruma menggigitnya. Seperti ada sengatan listrik yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Oh? Cepat sekali kau menegang, slave sialan?"

"...ihi han hahena hihuma-hama... nggg..."

Gurita di dalam tubuh Sena perlahan bergerak keluar karena tak ada yang menahannya. Sena menggeliat kegelian ketika gurita itu akhirnya jatuh ke ranjang. Hiruma terkekeh keras. Ia mengecup pipi Sena kemudian menyalakan tombol _on_ di alat yang dipegangnya.

Apa yang terjadi?

Sena terkejut, sangat terkejut. Kain yang melilitnya mengalirkan setrum dan menyetrum miliknya. Ia bergerak-gerak liar hingga tangannya terus bergesekan dengan besi di borgol yang cukup tajam, mengakibatkan tangannya terluka dan berdarah.

"Ha... Hhhh... Hi-Hihumha... nnggg... haa... amhuuhhnn... hhiikkss..."

"Haa? Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan."

"Ngggg..."

Hiruma membuka bajunya satu persatu. Sambil menahan sakit, Sena memandangi sang masternya. Oh oh... meski kejam begitu, tapi Sena tak dapat memungkiri jika tubuh Hiruma itu atletis dan seksi. Tanpa sadar, wajah Sena menjadi merah dan hal itu menarik perhatian Hiruma.

"Haa? Kau kenapa, slave sialan?"

Sena menggeleng pelan. Ia masih bergerak pelan menahan sakit dari sengatan listrik di miliknya. Hiruma memiringkan kepalanya dan berdiri di belakang Sena. Sena tak dapat menoleh ke belakang. Tapi ia dapat merasakan nafas Hiruma di telinganya. Ah, segitu dekatnya Hiruma di belakang Sena.

"_Chibi_..."

"H.. hahi?"

"... kau milikku seorang."

Wajah Sena kembali memanas. Ah ah. Masternya memang unik. Sesekali terlihat begitu romantis dan baik. Sena mengangguk pelan. Apakah ini cara seorang iblis memperlakukan orang yang ia sayang? Entahlah.

Yang pasti sekarang Hiruma mulai menggesekkan miliknya di liang anal Sena. Sena menguatkan hatinya saat Hiruma mulai dengan paksa memasuki tubuhnya. Ia menjerit tertahan merasakan sakit di liangnya karena Hiruma tak memberinya pelumas atau cairan lain.

"Kkhhh... tetap kesat seperti biasa, eh?"

"Ngggg..."

Saliva Sena semakin membanjiri tubuhnya. Hiruma menghentakkan tubuhnya hingga kejantanannya masuk seutuhnya di dalam tubuh Sena. "Haaaahh! Nngggggg... Mmm... Hhhhh.." hentakan Hiruma membuat Sena terdorong beberapa centi. Hal itu membuat rantai jepitan di putingnya bergerak-gerak dan membuat rasa sakit yang tak terkira di puting Sena.

Semakin Hiruma menyentakkan tubuhnya, semakin membiru puting Sena dibuatnya. Airmata Sena mengalir. Antara rasa sakit dan rasa aneh. Hiruma memutar tombol di alat kejut itu dan membuat Sena semakin bergerak menggila. Sengatan listrik di miliknya semakin menjadi, membuat kaki dan milik Sena lemas.

"Kheh... Enak bukan, _slave_ sialan?"

Hiruma menyodok Sena dengan beringas. Ia menjilati tengkuk Sena dan memberinya _kissmark _di leher Sena. Membuat Sena setengah melayang. Selesai memanjai leher Sena, Hiruma turun menjilati punggung Sena membuat sang punya tubuh menggelinjang geli.

"Hhh.. Hii-Hiihumaaa.. aaahhh.. nnnnggg..."

Desahan dari Sena membuat Hiruma semakin bersemangat menyodok liang Sena. Ia berusaha menemukan sesuatu yang akan membuat slave mungilnya mendesah nikmat. Tangannya tak ia biarkan menganggur. Ia memainkan puting Sena yang mulai membiru.

"Hei, benda yang menjepitmu ini namanya _nipple clamps_."

"Hng? Mmmhhhh..." Sena menggeleng. Ia memohon agar Hiruma tak memainkan rantai dan putingnya karena rasa sakitnya mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Hiruma tak memperdulikannya. Malah sekarang ia memasukkan semacam gelang di lingkarang kejantanan Sena. Sena menunduk, melihat benda apa itu. "Itu _cock ring._ Ia akan menjepit batang kejantananmu dan rasakan sensasinya."

Hiruma memindahkan alat kejut itu ke puting Sena dan merekatkannya hingga menempel. Sena menggeleng keras. Jangan. Jangan di tempat itu atau...

"_On_!"

"Nggggghhh!" kaki Sena tak sanggup menahan beban tubuhnya, membuat tangannya yang tergantunglah yang menahan badannya. Tapi dengan begitu, pergelangan tangannya teriris besi borgol hingga darah mengalir dari pergelangan tangannya.

"Oh? Pergelangan tanganmu berdarah?" Hiruma mengamati luka di tangan Sena. "... hei, kalau kau terus menumpu tubuhmu dengan tangan seperti itu, maka nadimu bisa putus, lho."

Sena terdiam. Matanya merah karena terus menangis. Ia tidak merasakan lagi sakit di dadanya. Inikah rasanya kebal karena terlalu sakit? Sena menunduk. Dadanya berdenyut-denyut akibat sengatan listrik dari alat kejut Hiruma.

"Kheh. Oke, mari selesaikan ini semua, chibi..."

Hiruma kembali menghentakkan pinggulnya agar miliknya masuk seutuhnya di lubang anal Sena. Tak perlu waktu lama setelah ia menghentakkannya dengan cepat beberapa kali, Hiruma mencapai klimaksnya. "Khhh... Kuso... AAKH!" Hiruma menggapai rantai di dada Sena. Dan menariknya keras hingga terlepas.

"NGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Sena berteriak tertahan. Darah mengalir dari putingnya akibat dicabut paksa. Ada beberapa bagian yang kulit dan dagingnya sedikit terkelupas. Sakit dan perih tak terkira kembali menjalar di tubuh Sena. Tubuh Sena bergetar hebat. Dan dalam sekejap, kesadarannya hilang. Ia pingsan di tempat.

"O-oi, _chibi_?" Hiruma melepas borgol dan semua alat di tubuh Sena dan membawanya ke kamar. "Wah wah. Sampai pingsan begini." Hiruma melirik pergelangan dan puting Sena, kemudian menggeleng pelan.

O o O o O

"Ng?" Sena terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Ia melirik pergelangan tangannya yang diperban, kemudian teringat kejadian kemarin. Sudah berapa hari ia pingsan? Sena berusaha duduk, namun tubuhnya menolak karena rasa sakit menyerang dada dan tubuh bagian bawahnya. Sena menghela nafas.

"Kau tidur selama tiga hari, _kuso chibi_." Tau-tau Hiruma sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

Sena menoleh dan tersenyum tipis. "Pagi, Hiruma-sama..."

"Kau..." Hiruma berjalan ke arah tempat tidur Sena. "...masih mau memanggilku begitu setelah apa yang kulakukan kemarin?"

"Nggg.." Sena mengangguk. "... Hiruma-sama sudah membeliku. Menyelamatkan aku dari orang-orang jahat yang ingin membeliku. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup bukan?"

Hiruma terhenyak, kemudian menyeringai. Ia duduk di samping Sena dan mengusap wajah Sena lembut. Sena terbengong sekilas sebelum bibir Hiruma bertemu dengan bibirnya lembut. Ada apa dengan masternya ini? Kenapa hari ini... dia selembut ini?

"_Kuso chibi_..." Hiruma menyudahi ciumannya dan menelusuri bibir Sena dengan ibu jarinya. "... sepertinya aku... jatuh cinta padamu..."

**TBC**

O o O o O

**Yak... akhirnyaaa.. jadi jugaaa.. gimana? Apa menurunkah tingkat sado saia.? Kayaknya sih iya. Huhuhuhu**

**Minna-sama, mohon maaf karena gak update-update sejak puasa. Hontou ni gomennasai. Terus, arigatou gozaimasu yang udah review terus minta di update. Arigatou. Arigatou. **

**Mind to review again?**


	6. Chapter 6

_Sena menoleh dan tersenyum tipis. "Pagi, Hiruma-sama..."_

_"Kau..." Hiruma berjalan ke arah tempat tidur Sena. "...masih mau memanggilku begitu setelah apa yang kulakukan kemarin?"_

_"Nggg.." Sena mengangguk. "... Hiruma-sama sudah membeliku. Menyelamatkan aku dari orang-orang jahat yang ingin membeliku. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup bukan?"_

_"__Kuso chibi__..." Hiruma menyudahi ciumannya dan menelusuri bibir Sena dengan ibu jarinya. "... sepertinya aku... jatuh cinta padamu..."_

O oooo O

Hell yeaahhh! Flashdisk ilang bersama dengan hape dan modem saya. Keparat. –plak-. Habis beeteee... Ada fic slave chapter 6 saia di sanaaa ;A;/. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagiii ;A;

Disclaimer... Sibuk gawe saya, jadi males ngejelasinnya.. yang pasti bukan punya saya eni es21 –plak-

**OOC (meski aku berusaha agar tetap IC)**

**Yaoi**

**Rate M (munduung). Btw katanya MA udah ga boleh ya? Terus ini fic aslinya masuk MA ato M ye.. –plak-**

**Typo**

**HiruSena**

**PWP mungkin**

**SM (Setan Malaikat. Hoho)**

**Violence Content .w.**

_**DN? DR!**_

O ooooo O

Pagi hari di awal musim panas, tak pernah Sena merasa seindah ini. Ia berjalan seolah melayang, kakinya terasa seratus kali lebih ringan daripada biasanya. Meski tubuhnya masih diperban di beberapa tempat, tapi Sena seperti tidak merasakan sakit disetiap luka tersebut.

Mungkin karena kini dia merasa masternya menyiksanya adalah sebagai tanda sayang Hiruma kepadanya. Meski di mata orang normal, menyiksa adalah tindak kekejaman, bukan tanda kasih sayang. Yah namun itulah.. cinta kadang membutakan akal sehat. Cinta?

Tiba-tiba wajah Sena memerah, semerah gurita yang dicempungin ke cat merah dan direbus. SANGAT MERAH. Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan cinta itu tumbuh di hati mungil Sena setelah apa yang dilakukan Hiruma selama beberapa bulan ini?

Sena memasukkan sepatunya ke dalam loker dan menggantinya dengan sepatu selop. Ia melirik jam tangan yang terpasang manis di tangannya. "Tumben Hiruma-sama belum datang? Biasanya jam segini dia sudah menakuti seisi sekolah dengan tawanya."

"Mencariku, eh?"

DEG. Pelan-pelan Sena menoleh dan mendapati Hiruma menyeringai lebar sambil membawa senjata kesayangannya. Ohmaigoat! Ini-bisa-jadi-bencana. "Ah? Um.. I.. Iya... A.. Aku pikir tumben Hiruma-sama belum datang. Hehehe." Keringat dingin membanjiri baju Sena.

"Lalu apa yang dimaksud menakuti seisi sekolah dengan tawa?" Hiruma memasukkan moncong senapannya ke mulut Sena, kemudian mendorongnya masuk sampai mengenai kerongkongan Sena.

"Uukkhh... Nggg... Thi.. Thidhak.. Ma.. Maahhaaff..." Airmata Sena menetes. Rasa ingin muntah dan takut menghantuinya. Oh iya, meski terlihat so sweet kemarin, dia tetap setan.

Beberapa orang yang lewat hanya melihat keduanya dengan ngeri dan berlalu dengan cepat. Tak ada yang menoleh lagi apalagi menolong Sena. Melihat hal itu, Sena hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan pasrah. Iya ya. Tidak ada yang mau menolongnya. Siapa dia sampai orang harus repot-repot menolongnya?

Nyuutt.. Tiba-tiba saja hati Sena terasa sakit. Dia tau dia bukan orang spesial di sekolah itu. Kalaupun dia mati, mungkin tak ada seorangpun yang peduli.

"Hiks..." Entah mengapa mengingat betapa kesepiannya Sena selama ini, membuat airmatanya mengalir deras hingga menetes melewati dagu. Hiruma yang melihatnya hanya bisa terpaku. Sedikit demi sedikit Hiruma menarik moncong senapannya dan mengeluarkannya dari mulut Sena.

"Oi, ada apa?"

Sena menggeleng pelan. Ia mengelap mulutnya dan berlari cepat masuk ke kelas, meninggalkan masternya yang terbengong heran melihat tingkah laku Sena. Hanya pada Hiruma, Sena tidak ingin terlihat lemah karena masalah sepele.

Hiruma masih terdiam dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di loker. Tentu saja ia memikirkan _slave_ kesayangannya itu. Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang menonton kejadian ini dengan seksama, dan terkikih senang. Dengan begini, rencananya akan sukses!

O ooooo O

Sena berjalan seorang diri menuju rumah Hiruma sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Kejadian tadi pagi membuatnya tidak bisa konsentrasi belajar dan kini Ia lebih banyak melamun.

"Hei, sampah kecil! Ngapain jalan sambil nunduk, hah?"

Sena menoleh ke belakang. Siapa orang yang memanggilnya dengan bahasa yang kasar seperti itu? Sena belum pernah mendengar suara itu sebelumnya. Saat menoleh, tiba-tiba saja hidung dan mulut Sena sudah dibekap oleh orang yang memanggilnya itu.

Sedetik kemudian pandangan Sena mengabur dan ia pingsan seketika. Orang yang membekap Sena terkekeh keras. Ia menggotong Sena di bahu semudah ia membawa bantal.

Di lain tempat, Hiruma terus menelepon Sena, namun tidak ada jawaban dari seberang sana. Firasatnya mengatakan ada yang tidak beres dengan anak itu. Hiruma segera melacak keberadaan Sena dengan alat pemancar yang ia letakkan diam-diam di tas Sena.

"_Shit_! Jauh banget!"

O ooooo O

"Ngg..." Sena membuka matanya perlahan. Pandangannya masih buram ditambah lampu kamar yang remang-remang. Sena berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya. Yang pertama kali ia rasakan adalah kepala yang pusing dan tangan yang tidak bisa digerakkan. "...aku kenapa?"

"Hoo.. Sudah bangun, sampah gak guna!"

Sena berpaling ke arah suara itu. Di sana ia melihat sesosok pria tak dikenal, dengan wajah sangar dan seringai menyeramkan berdiri di dekat pintu keluar. Pria itu mendekati Sena dan menjambak rambut Sena kasar.

"Jadi ini bocah yang disebut-sebut itu? Harta berharga setan itu anak kurus ini? Kheh!" Ia lalu mencampakkan kepala Sena dan duduk di depannya.

Sena mengerti keadaannya sekarang. Ia sedang diculik. Dan pria besar itulah yang membekapnya dan membawanya ke sini. Dan hal yang membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak adalah karena tangannya terikat kuat di sebuah palang kayu berbentuk X.

"Agon-san, bagaimana anak itu?" seseorang melongokkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Ternyata pria menyeramkan itu bernama Agon. Rasanya Sena pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat.

"Kheh! Tidak menarik sama sekali. Gue bingung kenapa setan itu begitu tergila-gila padanya."

"Lalu mau kita apakan anak ini?"

"Apa ya.." Agon menyeringai seram. Ia membuka laci meja yang sedari tadi ia duduki dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Hawa ini.. Seperti saat pertama Hiruma membawanya pulang dan.. tunggu.. jangan-jangan dia mau..

"Kita _have fun_ saja dulu!" Agon merobek kaos yang dikenakan Sena dengan mudah. Kaget, Sena menendang-nendang dan berontak sambil berteriak. "Ck! Berisik! Ikkyu! Cepat sumpal mulut anak ini!"

Anak yang bernama Ikkyu itu tersenyum dan menyumpal mulut Sena dengan saputangan. Hal selanjutnya yang dilihat adalah Agon memegang sesuatu di tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya menarik-narik puting mungil Sena.

Sena hanya bisa menjerit tertahan. Tangan-tangan kasar Agon terus memelintir dan menarik putingnya hingga memerah. Dan benda apa yang dipegang Agon di tangan kanannya? Oh tidak! Ini mimpi buruk!

"NGGGG!" Mata Sena melotot lebar saat dirasa sebuah jarum besar menyentuh sisi putingnya. Ia berusaha berontak lebih keras agar Agon melepasnya. Bukannya melepas, Agon malah tertawa keras dan melanjutkan aksinya. Semakin lama jarum itu masuk dan keluar menembus sisi satunya hingga puting Sena berlubang. Darah menetes dari lubang luka Sena.

"Gue lihat Hiruma gak jauh bedanya. Di sini masih ada bekas kulit terkelupas. Ternyata anak ini cuma jadi bahan sado setan itu! Hahahaha!"

DEG! Bahan sado? Dirinya hanya sebagai bahan sado untuk Hiruma? Bodohnya, mengapa baru menyadarinya sekarang? Benar juga ya…

Mata Sena meredup. Antara menahan sakit yang tak terkira di putingnya dan rasa sakit yang lain di hatinya. Seolah tak ada lagi harapan untuk hidup sejak ia diperjualbelikan di pelelangan itu. Mungkin sekarang ia hidup. Tapi apalah artinya ia hidup jika terus menerus disiksa seperti ini?

"Hoo? Sudah menyerah, eh?" Agon mencabut jarum besarnya kasar kemudian menancapkannya di puting Sena yang lain. Kini darah menetes dari keduanya. Agon kemudian mengambil benda semacam anting-anting besar dengan rantai panjang di ujungnya. Ia memasang anting-anting itu dimasing-masing puting Sena yang sudah ia lubangi sebelumnya.

"Agon-san, buat apa rantai itu?" tampak Ikkyu menonton aksi Agon dengan wajah penuh minat.

"Khah! Kau harus banyak belajar. Ini agar setiap sampah itu bergerak, putingnya akan tertarik dan rasa sakit akan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya!" terdengar tawa keras keduanya menggema di seluruh ruangan. Agon kemudian mengikat ujung rantai itu di kaki Sena.

"Ikkyu, bawa air panas ke sini!"

"Siap!" Ikkyu berlari kecil keluar ruangan. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia kembali membawa seember air dan menyerahkannya ke Agon. "Maaf, Agon-san. Kurasa airnya hanya hangat saja."

"Ceh!" Sambil berdecak, Agon menyiramkan air tersebut ke tubuh Sena.

"NGGKKHH!" Sena menggelinjang liar. Antara merasa panas, perih di putingnya dan kaget. Karena gelinjangan itu, tak sengaja kaki Sena bergerak dan menyebabkan putingnya tertarik keras. Ia semakin menjerit keras penuh derita.

"Waahh.. Keren.."

Dengan sekali hentakan, Agon berhasil merobek celana bahan Sena beserta celana boxernya. Dipandanginya tubuh Sena kemudian ia tertawa keras. "Haha! Boleh juga! Ikkyu, cepat bawa anak itu ke atas meja!"

"Siap!" Ikkyu membuka ikatan di tangan Sena dan membaringkannya di atas meja. Agon mengangkat dua kaki Sena dan mencondongkan kaki Sena hingga tubuhnya hampir membulat seperti udang. "Ikkyu, bawa lilin dan panaskan!"

"Siap!"

"Nggh?" tenaga Sena hampir tidak tersisa untuk berontak. Lilin lagi? Oh, dia mungkin adalah sahabat Hiruma? Sama-sama sado. Sama-sama kejam. Tapi entah kenapa orang ini membicarakan Hiruma yang buruk-buruk. Ataukah dia musuh Hiruma dan menculiknya dan meminta tebusan?

Sena tersenyum kecil. Tidak mungkin Hiruma mau menebusnya setelah sebelumnya sudah mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk membeli dirinya. Untuk apa repot-repot menebus? Biarkan saja.. Tatapan Sena terlihat nanar. Ia menyesali jalan hidupnya. Mengapa tidak mati saja sekalian?

"Ini, Agon-san." Ikkyu tampak antusias memberikan lilin merah yang sudah dinyalakan itu kepada Agon. Agon menerimanya dan tersenyum mengerikan.

"Jangan banyak gerak, sampah sialan. Atau putingmu akan semakin sakit. _Well_, sebenarnya sih tidak masalah juga jika kau kesakitan!" Agon tertawa keras. Ia melebarkan lubang anal Sena dengan jari-jarinya dan menggambil penggaris besi dengan tangan satunya.

"Khah! Si setan itu sering menyodokmu, eh? Nikmat?" sambil tetap menahan lubang anal Sena hingga terbuka cukup lebar, Agon meletakkan penggaris besi itu masuk di lubang Sena dan mengalirkan cairan lilin merah yang panas itu melalu penggaris ke anal Sena. Penggaris besi itu menghantar panas sehingga membuat Sena kelabakan menahan panas.

Agon tertawa lebih keras. Cairan lilin itu dibiarkannya terus mengalir masuk ke anal Sena hingga hampir memenuhi isi perut dan anal Sena. Sena kembali menangis. Panas sekali rasanya. Namun ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena bergerak sedikit saja, puting Sena akan tertarik dan rasanya sepuluh kali lebih sakit dari yang sekarang.

"Wow.. Agon-san hebat!"

"Belum seberapa." Agon membuka laci dan mengambil sebuah suntikan besar dari dalamnya. Sena bergidik sangat ngeri. Suntikan berukuran lengan orang dewasa dengan ujung tumpul itu membuat nafas Sena memburu. Kengerian merambat jiwanya. Apa yang akan dilakukan orang itu dengan benda sebesar itu?

"Kheh! Diam, setan kecil!" Agon menampari wajah mungil Sena dengan keras hingga darah menetes dari sudut bibir Sena yang robek tergigit. Tak hanya wajah, Agon juga memukuli dada, perut dan bokong Sena, seolah tak ada tempat bagi Sena untuk bernafas sedikit lega dari rasa sakit. Apalagi bagian dadanya. Putingnya terasa berdenyut hebat saat tangan-tangan kasar dan penuh tenaga Agon menarik anting-anting dan rantainya keras. Rasanya kedua putingnya copot dari tubuh Sena.

Belum puas hanya dengan memukul Sena, Agon mengambil beberapa jepit jemuran dengan gigi runcing dari dalam laci. Agon kemudian menarik kasar saputangan di mulut Sena dan menjepit kedua telinga Sena,empat buah di bibir Sena, dua di kejantanan Sena dan satu di lidah Sena.

Air liur Sena menetes membanjiri pipi, rasa sakit yang tak terkira di lidahnya membuat Sena setengah pingsan. Agon mengisi suntikan besar itu dengan air panas hingga lebih dari satu liter dan langsung menghujamkan ujung suntikan itu ke anal Sena dan mendorong isinya.

Sena kembali menggeliat penuh derita. Rasa panas, kembung dan mual serta karena perutnya menjadi penuh dengan air membuat kesadarannya semakin menipis. Kurang puas hanya dengan satu liter, Agon kembali mengisi suntikan itu dengan air dan kembali menghujani anal Sena dengan berliter-liter air hingga membuat perut Sena menggembung seperti balon.

Setelah melepas suntikan terakhir, air mulai menyemprot dari anal Sena yang sudah kelebihan kapasitas bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan lilin yang sudah membeku. Dengan tawa semakin membahana, Agon membuka celananya dan mempertontonkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang total.

Dengan kasar Agon menjambak rambut Sena dan menghujamkan miliknya ke mulut Sena hingga menyentuh tenggorokan. Dengan memaksa, Agon menyodok-nyodok mulut mungil Sena tanpa tahu sang korban hampir tidak bisa bernafas. Airmatanya menetes semakin deras. Sena selalu tersedak dan hampir memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Namun sekuat mungkin ia tahan karena takut Agon semakin marah dan menyiksanya lebih sadis lagi.

"Kkkh.. Ngghh.. Nnhh…"

"Buka mulut sampahmu lebih lebar!" Agon memukuli tubuh Sena dengan brutal hingga meninggalkan memar biru keunguan di tubuh Sena sambil terus menyodok mulut Sena yang sudah kaku karena mulutnya terlalu lama menegang. Beberapa menit kemudian, lahar panas muncrat keluar memenuhi mulut Sena. Sena tersedak dan tak mampu untuk berbuat apa-apa, ia hanya membiarkan saja cairan itu mengalir ke kerongkongannya.

'_Hiruma-sama… tolong aku… hiks…_' dari hati kecil Sena, ia masih berharap Hiruma datang menolongnya. Meski hal itu mungkin sudah amat mustahil terjadi.

Agon mencabut rantai di kaki Sena dengan kasar. Sedikit memaksa, Agon mengikat kaki Sena dalam keadaan berlutut dan mengikat kedua tangan Sena di belakang. Dengan posisi begini, air dari anal Sena mengalir lebih banyak. Sena menggeliat liar. Perutnya mulas dan mual.

Mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya, Agon menenggakkan kepala Sena, memasukkan banyak pil ke mulut Sena dan menutup mulut dan hidungnya rapat-rapat. Hingga mau tidak mau, Sena menelan pil-pil pahit itu tanpa minum.

"Ngg! Uhuk! I.. ini pil apa?"

Agon tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sena. Ia sibuk memasang tempelan hitam dengan kabel di tengah-tengahnya. Ia memasangnya beberapa di bokong, kejantanan, perut dan puting Sena. "ON!"

Tubuh Sena menggelinjang liar. Dirasanya tempelan tadi mengalirkan listrik dengan tegangan cukup kuat. Rasa sakit dan kejang merambat kejantanannya. Sakit sekali. Namun tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit itu tidak terasa lagi. Sena malah merasa melayang. Kejantanannya sudah mengeluarkan _precum_ yang sangat banyak. Sena meliuk-liuk menggoda. Wajahnya merah padam dan nafasnya tersengal.

"Hoo… Efek obatnya mula terlihat ya?" Agon mencengkeram kejantanan Sena dan meremasnya keras.

"Akkkh.. A-Agon-san.. Jangan.. Ngghh…" Ujar Sena mengiba. Namun bukannya mendengarkan, Agon malah mengocoknya tak kalah kasar. Desahan Sena terdengar semakin keras. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, Sena memuncratkan lahar panas putihnya di tangan Agon.

"Hhh…. Agon-san…" tatapan Sena yang sayu membuat Agon semakin gila. Ia mengangkat tubuh Sena dan langsung menghujamkan miliknya ke anal Sena tanpa persiapan terlebih dahulu. Sena menjerit histeris karena dirasakannya analnya dimasuki benda yang besar.

"Sa.. sakit, Agon-san! Hiks… Perih… tolong lepaskan aku… aku mau pulang…" _saliva_ Sena menetes membanjiri lantai. Efek dari obat tersebut, meski otak Sena memohon untuk dilepaskan, namun tubuhnya menagih lebih.

"Kheh! Cengkeramanmu hebat juga, sampah kecil! Lama-lama kau pasti menikmatinya! " Agon menggerakkan tubuhnya maju mundur dengan cepat, tak peduli erangan Sena yang memohonnya untuk dilepaskan.

"Aakhh.. tidak.. aku tidak suka.. karena ini.. bukan Hiruma-sama… hikkss.. sakit.. sakiitt…"

"Haah! Berisik!" beberapa kali hujaman, Agon kembali menyemprotkan lahar putihnya di dalam Sena. Sena menjerit. Ia menangis keras.

"Hiruma-sama… hiks…" Sena semakin kehilangan kesadarannya. Wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya sudah tidak ada tenaga lagi. "… selamat tinggal…"

BRAAKKK!

Agon dan Ikkyu –yang sedaritadi hanya diam melihat- mendadak menoleh ke arah kegaduhan itu. Di depan pintu yang rusak, terlihat Hiruma berdiri sambil membawa senapan rentet di kedua tangannya. Wajahnya menyiratkan dendam dan amarah yang ditahan.

"MANA _CHIBI_ GUE!?"

"Hi..Hiru..ma-sama?"

"Hoo… datang juga lu? Gimana rasanya setelah ngeliat dia jadi gini? Nyesek, haah?"

"GIMBAL ASU! LU APAIN _CHIBI_ GUE, HAAHH!"

"Berisik lu! Liat nih, budak kesayangan lu. Nikmatin banget sodokan gue! Iya gak?" Agon menendang bokong Sena hingga Sena tersungkur. Cairan putih menetes keluar dari analnya bersamaan dengan air dan cairan lilin merah yang telah beku. Sena terisak sambil menggeleng keras. Ia malu sekali memperlihatkan tubuhnya seperti itu, terikat sana-sini, penuh luka lebam, cairan, keringat dan air liur.

Hiruma menggertakkan gigi-gigi runcingnya keras sambil mengokang senapannya. Secepat kilat, Agon menjambak rambut Sena dan mengarahkan pisau lipat ke leher mungil Sena. "Bergerak sedikit saja, budak kesayangan lu mati di tangan gue!"

Hiruma terdiam. Dipandanginya Sena yang menatap Hiruma dengan tatapan kosong. Ia menjatuhkan satu senapannya ke belakang. Sambil terus mengunyah permen tanpa gulanya, Hiruma membidik sasarannya dengan mantap.

"Hi.. Hiruma..-sama?" Sena terkejut. Di mata Hiruma tidak ada keraguan ataupun ketakutan akan kehilangan. Apa memang dirinya sudah tidak berarti lagi setelah apa yang dilihat Hiruma hari ini?

"Haa? Lu mau nembak gue dan yakin lu bisa tepat sasaran? Lu lupa kalau gue punya implus kecepatan dewa?" Agon tertawa. Ia menempelkan ujung pisaunya ke leher Sena hingga lehernya sedikit terluka.

"Hey _Chibi_…"

"Ng?"

"Aku bukan tidak takut kehilanganmu. Tapi aku percaya dengan kemampuanku untuk melindungi orang yang aku sayang."

"Eeh?" pipi Sena yang pucat mulai merona merah. Apa barusan telinganya tidak mengalami fatamorgana? Hiruma menyayanginya?

"Kheh! Sok manis! UKH!" Agon dan Ikkyu jatuh tersungkur sambil memegangi dadanya. Di bajunya tampak noda merah merembes. Sena terkejut. Kenapa dia?

"Lu boleh punya implus kecepatan dewa. Tapi telinga lu gak setajam gue!" Hiruma mendekati Sena yang masih terbengong-bengong memandangi Hiruma dengan tatapan heran. Hiruma menyelimuti Sena dengan jaketnya dan mengangkat tubuh mungil Sena ala _bridal style_.

"Hi.. Hiruma-sama? Kok bisa?"

"Selagi aku berbicara tadi, aku menembaknya dengan senapan yang ada peredamnya dengan tanganku yang lain." Hiruma menyeringai bangga.

"Jadi kata-kata tadi cuma buat pancingan?"

"Iya."

"Uuukkhhh! Hiruma-sama jahaaatttt!" Sena memukul-mukul dada Hiruma pelan. Debaran jantungnya belum reda, dia harus menerima kenyataan kalau itu semua adalah BOHONG. "Hiks…"

"_Chibi_…"

"Ng?"

"Maaf aku terlambat."

Sena terkejut. Apa? Maaf? Hiruma meminta maaf? Gak salah denger kan? Sena tersenyum kemudian menggeleng. Rambutnya yang jatuh karena basah membuat wajahnya semakin imut. Langsung saja Hiruma melahap bibir Sena dengan liar. Memberi ciuman panas yang membuat Sena gelagapan.

"Hi…Hiru..ma.. nggg…"

"_Chibi _sialan! Aku lagi nyium tau! Jangan ngomong! Nanti kegigit!"

"Hiruma-sama… manggilnya yang lembut dong. Jangan sialan mulu." Sena manyun imut.

"Okee! _Sweetheart, darling_, _amore, liebe, mi amor, _manisku, sayang, PEYANG!"

Sena tertawa keras. Dilihatnya Hiruma sedikit merona, sedikit! Cuma secuil! Tapi tetap saja membuat Sena senang. Masternya datang untuk menolongnya,."Hiruma-sama… _daisuki_.. oh iya…" Sena menatap Hiruma malu-malu. "Hari ini aku mau dijahilin Hiruma-sama lagi dong.. aku…" Nafas Sena agak tersengal. Wajahnya merah padam. Ia mencengkeram baju Hiruma erat dengan tangan gemetar.

"Kenapa?"

"Tadi aku dikasih banyak pil sama Agon. Tubuhku jadi gak enak banget."

"Persis seperti waktu kamu dilelang itu ya?" Hiruma menyeringai lebar. Ia memasukkan Sena ke mobil _Ferarri _yang entah sejak kapan punya. Sena tersenyum. Namun sedetik kemudian pandangannya mengabur dan Sena sukses pingsan detik itu juga.

"Oi _Chibi_! Oooii!"

O oooo O

**TBC**

Hahahha… Hiruma nongolnya Cuma secuil. Ahahahah

-di bazooka-

Oke.. kembali lagi dengan saya… :DDDa

Maaf banget buat reader saya yang udah nunggu-nunggu ini fic.

Saya persembahkan Slave dengan pair AgonSena. Hahahahah! –digampar-

Oke.. sampai jumpa tahun depan, -plaaakkk-

Review dong –ngemis-


End file.
